Thy Darkness Lie
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: As a child Hisoka made a contract with a demon for a friend, and now it's back to claim it's prize. Can Tsuzuki save his friend before he is sucked into the demon's claws, or will he have to face facts with his own fears and emotions?
1. Prologue

_**Chris**: Hello all! Yes, another fanfiction from your writer, Chris! You all seemed to love my Bon and Bon series, woot woot! And I've had this one in my mind for a while._

_Synopsis: A young Hisoka, abused in his every day life, only wants a friend. A demon decides he will grant that wish, that he will become a friend to him, if he admits to a contract. Those years have passed, and now Hisoka works up in Meifu, but Hisoka seems to be keeping a dark secret from Tsuzuki. What happens if that demon decides to return, to take his prize, and will Tsuzuki be able to save the young teenager?_

_Ok, once again, the first chapter is rather short because… well just because! In any case, enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

The darkness swirled around him, as if threatening to suck him in and never let go. It suffocated the young child, wrapping its evil hands around his throat and slowly choking. No part of the deep basement was safe from its hold.

The child, a small age of six or seven, sat in the corner. Watching this evil float about him. He made no movement, his eyes merely staring straight ahead. Slowly he brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his tiny arms around them; head lowering so only his eyes could peak from behind them.

Once again he was thrown into this dungeon, this place of horror and sorrow. He didn't know why, didn't know what he had done wrong, but whatever it was had led him back to this place. His parent's thought of him as a demon, something not to be trusted, something to be hated, and this was his punishment for being a monster.

_'I'm a monster.'_

A creature that deserves no love, no sort of kindness. Some try, but never succeed. They say it was because of his eyes. His large emerald eyes that seemed to pierce right through a person, almost like looking into the individuals soul. Those eyes that knew when you were lying, when you were afraid. Thos eyes that knew how you felt, and what your dark past was.

Those same eyes that could tell your entire deepest darkness secret's even before you knew they existed.

He had never really been shown any kind of love, nothing that he could remember anyways. Probably when he was a baby, but nothing more. He guessed though that perhaps, maybe, they were right. Why should a being like he deserve what should rightfully be given to normal people? He didn't do any type of work to prove that he was worth their time and love, so maybe it was for the best?

And yet the child inside of him, the thing longing to get out, finally did. Curling up tighter Hisoka buried his face into his legs, hands clawing into his skin, and his shoulders began to shake. Warm tears flowed down his face, a small hiccup escaping his lips.

"I want to be loved." He muttered voice hoarse from the lack of speaking he had ever done in his life. "I want to be wanted. I want to have a friend, just like everyone else!"

Something brushed up against him. Shocked, Hisoka jumped, back slamming into the wall. His parents couldn't be back to pick him up yet, he was just thrown down there!

Eyes scanning the dark room he began to relax. No one was there. Maybe it was his imagination. Relaxing slightly he leaned back, letting his head rest up against the wall. His fears subsiding, he began to breath normally again.

Suddenly, before his very eyes, the darkness began to move. The child watched, too memorized to be scared, as it began to take shape in front of him. The darkness moved about, but made no attempt to take any physical form. Shocked, Hisoka pressed himself against the wall harder, as if trying to flee through the wall in some way to escape the creature in front of him.

_'You want a friend.'_

Hisoka stopped. It had talked? And yet he didn't see a mouth, and he didn't hear the voice from his ears. It was almost as if the creature was speaking into his mind.

_'You want a friend?'_

Finally the child nodded, still tensed, ready to flee to the basement door whenever he saw even the slightest bit of movement from the creature in front of him.

_'Then I shall become your friend.'_

His gaze brightened. "You will!" He cried.

_'Yes, on one condition.'_

Hisoka listened carefully, leaning in slightly to hear. After a few moments he stood straight, taking out a hand, and nodding.

"I agree."

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Yes, very short, but prologues usually are. The next chapter will hopefully be A LOT longer. Usually most of my chapter's are five to six pages long. Heh. Yeah, not that much, but its good right! Well, hopefully you liked, and will review. Thank you for checking this out in any case!_

_See you next time!_


	2. Night Light

_**Chris**: Hello again all! Wow, ten reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. ' So yeah, it took me a while, but I got my butt into gear and made this next chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hisoka yawned, placing a hand over his mouth and stretching his arm high above his head. After a few second's his backed cracked and he smiled in slight pleasure. With another yawn he crawled out of bed and slipped on his slippers, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

_'Another day…'_

Walking out of his room Hisoka kicked aside a fallen sneaker, stepping into the kitchen. Inside sat Tsuzuki, cooking up come concoction that Hisoka wasn't sure he wanted to even look at.

For the past several month's he and Tsuzuki had been living in the same apartment. It cost a lot less and it was nice to have some company, even though he didn't want to admit it. Tsuzuki had his own bedroom right across from Hisoka's, down the long hall past the living room. Oddly enough it made Hisoka very comfortable to know there was someone right across the apartment to call on whenever he needed it.

"Breakfast!" Came the cheery voice of Tsuzuki.

With a sigh Hisoka looked up from the book he was reading, watching Tsuzuki place down the horrible creation. Closing his eyes he grabbed the fork, placing it in the sticky goo and with some hesitation shoved it in his mouth.

"Its… good…"

"Wonderful!" Tsuzuki smiled and turned away, heading for the bathroom.

Standing, Hisoka took the place and walked toward the sink, dumping the horrible mess into the shredder. When he was sure it was gone forever he turned on the faucet and allowed the stuff to sink down the drain. Just in time too.

Tsuzuki strolled back in, wiping his wet hands on his shirt. "Wow Hisoka, you always finish quickly."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Go on and get dressed, I'll clean up."

With a small thank you he exited from the kitchen, grabbing his clean clothes from his bed and stepping into the bathroom. Stripping himself of his blue pajama's he walking into the shower, closing the curtain.

_'A time to relax…'_

Turning on the faucet, he clicked the metal band and waited for the water to turn on.

A few moments later Tsuzuki could hear a loud shriek from the bathroom.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka screamed. "You shut off the hot water didn't you!"

Tsuzuki sank in his chair, placing the washcloth he was using to clean the table over his eyes and didn't utter a word.

_'That idiot.'_ Hisoka growled, now on his butt on the floor, a small towel wrapped around his waist. _'He probably did it on purpose.'_

He stepped back in, the hot water soon pouring over his body. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes, allowing the liquid to pour over his face, the steam soon pouring around him.

It didn't take long for a loud knock to disturbed him. With a growl Hisoka opened the curtain, popping his head out. "What?"

"Are you almost done, it's about time to go."

"Coming!"

Getting out he grabbed his clothes, getting dressed quickly and drying his hair. Walking out he headed for the door, placing on his jacket and walking out.

The day was warm for being near winter. Breathing in the fresh air Hisoka stepped down to the driveway. Beside him Tsuzuki was smiling, fixing his jacket.

"Wait, Hisoka, I have to go grab something inside, I'll be right back."

As fast as possible Tsuzuki ran into the house. Once again he had forgotten his cell phone on the table beside the couch. Grabbing it he smiled and was about to shove it when he saw a small red light in Hisoka dark room.

Stepping inside Tsuzuki looked around. In the corner of the bedroom connected to a small outlet a tiny night light glowed. With a smile Tsuzuki walked over, clicking it off.

_'He probably needs it to see during the night.'_

Tightening his coat, Tsuzuki turned around and walked out of the room. From the window bright sunlight poured in, and all was silent once more.

OO

The door to the apartment opened with a loud bang, in walking Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Hisoka yawned; face placed in a scowl, and fell to the couch. Hanging up their coats Tsuzuki joined him, scratching his head lightly.

"That job sucked." He finally muttered. "I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there."

"Don't remind me."

With another sigh Tsuzuki leaned back, head falling onto the cushion, and he stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he allowed his exhaustion to take over him, and before long he could feel himself drift off to sleep.

Beside him Hisoka looked over at his friend. Standing he took a small blanket from the cabinet and draped it over him, covering the older man.

"Goodnight Tsuzuki."

Walking into his bedroom Hisoka stripped off his clothing, taking out his pajama's from the closet. Putting them on he stared at himself in the mirror.

He hadn't grown at all since he had died, which was reasonable he suspected. It was just odd. He could never get old, could never be an actual adult, and it was sort of scary. Most people would wish to be sixteen forever, or at least young, but it felt weird. He would forever stare at this same face in the mirror, everyday of his afterlife, and he would never change.

He had always imagined what he would be like if he had aged. Would he have gotten married? Would he have gotten the approval of his parents? Probably not. But it was his dream. He would have loved to find a good wife, to be able to hold her and know she was there with him forever. To have children, and to grow old and watch those children age.

But that would never happen, no now.

With a long sigh Hisoka stepped into the bathroom, doing his business and brushing his teeth. After making sure his hair was nicely brushed and he had washed his face he walked back out. Bending down he flipped on the small red nightlight and got into bed, clicking off the lamp next to him.

How he liked the light.

OO

Tsuzuki awoke, shaking his head to try to get some of the sleep from his eyes. Yawning he stood, shoving the blanket off onto the floor and stood.

_'How long was I out?'_

It couldn't have been too long, it was still night. Scratching his back Tsuzuki grabbed his bathrobe from his bedroom and was about to slip it on when he noticed the small red light emanating from Hisoka's room.

Walking in the older man smiled. Hisoka lay in his bad off to one side, facing him, head lying on one arm and curled up. His breathing was quiet and had a small rhythm to it, his chest rising and falling to said rhythm. Every once in a while his lips would move to whatever dream he was currently having and he would shake his head, golden hair falling in front of his large closed eyes.

He enjoyed being closer to his friend, living in the same home as him. He had never been so close to another individual before, and he truly enjoyed their time together. So these small moment's always made him just a tad bit happier.

Sitting down the older man took the blanket, placing it over Hisoka's shoulders and under him lightly. The boy moved, by didn't wake. Sighing, he stared at that angelic face for a few seconds more before standing and looking away.

Tsuzuki had to admit it; he liked being around Hisoka, more then anyone else in the world. He loved eating with him, being around him, and protecting him, almost like a younger brother. He would never say it though, not because he was embarrassed, merely because he didn't want to be beaten by the younger, more violent individual. So these thought's stayed private in his mind.

_'Oh well, maybe one day.'_

Looking over he finally noticed the nightlight. Seeing the time, the man bent down and flicked it off, the room almost covered in the darkness except a small crack of light glowing in from the hall. Walking toward the door Tsuzuki nodded his head.

"Good night Hisoka, and sleep well!"

He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

From the corner of the room something hissed, and two glowing red eyes slowly formed from the shadows. With a low growl it began to move forward, toward the bed.

How Hisoka loved the light.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Well… chapter 1, still short, but who cares! Hopefully this will be as long as the other one, I'm hoping. I wantedto ger more into the character for the first chapter. I know, your all probably like "Well, we know the characters, duh, we watch/read Yami No Matsuei!"but just think of it as being a habit of mine.I hope you like it so far! Read and review please!_


	3. Invention, Watari's Screw Up

_**Chris**: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about the late update. For those of you who read my last story you know I don't usually do this. A lot of negative things have been going on around my home._

_My best friend got kicked out of their home, so they've been living with me. Needless to say I haven't been able to touch the computer with them around, so yeah._

_This may sound dumb, but my pet rat died. Her name was Hasunuma and she was very special to me. And now my ferret, Sir Maximillion Maximus, is on his way too. It's so upsetting, I've had her for years, almost 7, and she's slowly dieing and I don't want her to go. It sound's dumb, but she's part of the family and we can't do anything to help. Cancer we think._

_So yeah, life hasn't been the greatest. But writing is kind of making me feel better, so once again I apologize. Thank you for your understanding._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

"Good night Hisoka, and sleep well!"

He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

From the corner of the room something hissed, and two glowing red eyes slowly formed from the shadows. With a low growl it began to move forward, toward the bed.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open, hand lashing out and hitting into the touch lamp by the side of his bed. Instantly the room filled with light as he sat, breathing deeply. Eyes scanning the room, he began to relax, seeing emptiness.

_'A dream?'_

He could have sworn he heard something in his room, a shuffling. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to the night light. Flicking it on he sighed.

_'Must have slipped out of the outlet.'_

He couldn't let that happen. With another deep sigh the young man stood straight, walked back over to the bed, and layed down. Reaching out he tapped the light three times, clicking it off, filling the room once again with the eerie glowing light.

OO

Watari smiled, screwing in the last bolt onto his small little box. 003 hooted on his shoulder, flapping her wing's in happiness. With a satisfied grin the scientist stood straight, staring at his work.

"Finally completed 003!" He laughed, placing his hands on his lips and giving a loud hearty laugh.

The project had taken him day's to build, so many calculation's and problem's involved along the way, plus everyone kept sending him out on useless mission's, disturbing his usual peace. So, of course, the one time he really wanted to get something done he was always bothered. (Isn't that how it always work's!) But finally he was done, and he could take a good needed rest.

"Now I only need a test subject!"

A bell rang above him. Scowling he looked up, fixing the glasses that were slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. Within second's a male's voice rang out, echoing in the dark laboratory.

"Please, would everyone report to Tatsumi's office! A repeat, will everyone report to Tatsumi's office, and I mean now! And no Watari, you can't stall!"

Crossing his arm's the scientist groaned. Once again his experiment would have to be put on hold. Wow, what a surprise! Grabbing the small box he shoved it into his pocket, taking his other hand and lifting it up for the small owl to perch. Resting the little one on his shoulder he opened the laboratory door's, walking out into the hallway.

Stepping into Tatsumi's office the young man put on his smile. Hisoka and Tsuzuki sat in one corner, arguing about this or that, and the chief sat on the other hand, munching on some sort of sweet he most probably stole from the fuda user. Tatsumi had his usual scowl on his face though, leaning against the black board and waiting patiently.

"Please take a seat Watari."

"As you wish, sir!" Watari grinned, placing good emphasis on the word "sir". Taking a seat he crossed his arms, waiting for him to finally speak.

"As some of you know there has been some report of some creature lurking around, both the human world and up here. This creature we cannot identify, nor have we been able to spot it up close, but at night we have seen something wandering around, and we have not identified it as dangerous or not. I want all of you to keep a good cautious eye out, got it!"

Everyone nodded in the room, listening to him comtinue on about old business. With a sigh Watari allowed his eyes to wander the room, staring off at the wall and out of the window, anywhere that seemed exciting at the moment. And compared to Tatsumi's chatter, the wall was the most amusing thing to stare at.

From across the room he could see Tsuzuki and Hisoka, Tsuzuki now munching on whatever the chief has previously had. Hisoka on the other hand seemed out of focus, almost as if he was half asleep, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

_'Maybe he didn't get enough sleep, poor kid. Probably didn't with Tsuzuki around.'_

Hisoka yawned, bringing up the other hand to cover his mouth politely. Shaking his head to probably shake away the sleep that was trying to overcome him he sat straighter, shoulder's slumping. His eyes, which were usually filled with some sort of thought or color, were pale and lifeless.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Standing Watari made his way over to the teenager, taking one hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Bon?" He asked, whispering it over the child.

Hisoka looked up at him and nodded, standing as well. "Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Dream's? Or just couldn't?"

"Dream's mostly, it's nothing though. I'm going into the library to hang out for a while, ok."

"Alright Bon, take care."

Giving him one last pat on the shoulder he watched the teenager walk out of the office, heading down the hall toward the direction of the library. He himself was about to leave as well when he felt a hand come upon his own shoulder.

"Hey, Watari." Tsuzuki said. "May I talk with you and Tatsumi?"

"Well of course Tsu, what's wrong?"

Tsuzuki's face was a mask of worry. Sitting down his shoulder's slumped, hand's crawling into each other and playing around. His eyes were downcast, staring at his black sneakers. Finally with a deep sigh his looked up at the two.

"I'm worried about Hisoka."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked, leaning back against his desk and folding his arms out in front of himself.

"Well, because last night he didn't get any sleep, and he hasn't been for a while. He keeps waking up in the middle of the night. He also keeps this little nightlight on, and whenever I turn it off it's like he knows, and he wakes up again to turn it back on. I don't know why."

"Well," Watari shrugged. "Maybe the boy's afraid of the dark?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "We've been in dark places a lot of time's, he's never been afraid. And at night I hear him, moving around. In his sleep he mumbles, but what I can't understand."

All three of them stood, staring off into their own worlds. Hisoka having nightmares? It was possible, just seemed unlikely for the boy. But Tatsumi and Watari could tell that Tsuzuki wasn't lying, and he was very worried, so they both sighed and smiled.

"Alright Tsuzuki, we'll help you out, but what could we possibly do?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I'll have to think."

Standing straight Watari stretched out, a smile forming on his lips. "Well, you do that. In the meantime, while you're thinking, I have to finish up on a small project." Giving them a small wave he stepped out of the office.

We couldn't see why the young boy could be having nightmares. Well, maybe about Muraki, but he thought he was over that by now. The mind is an odd thing though, he had to admit. So with a sigh he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued down the hall.

That is until he heard the soft groaning.

Sticking his head into the office he saw Hisoka, head down in his arms, moving slightly. Another moan escaped his lips as his head tilted away from Watari.

"Hmm, I wonder what's on his mind; I wish I could find ou…"

Something metal brushed up again his hand from his pocket. Eyes going wide, Watari slowly pulled out the small box, staring at it. Taking another glance at Hisoka his smile grew wider.

"Guinea pig!"

Placing it on the floor Watari bent down, pressing a small red button, a blue light instantly shooting out from the top. The light spread out, about ten or eleven feet wide, thinning to only a few millimeter's thick. Another light, a green one, did the same. Slowly the blue light began to tip, spreading over Hisoka's sleeping for like a scanner.

Just as the green light was tipping the door opened, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki walking in. With a shocked expression Watari whirled around, waving his arms.

"No, guys! Don't come any…"

Before anymore could be said the green light spread over them all, everything becoming bright before pitch darkness enveloped them.

* * *

_**Chris**: Short, but the best I could do right now. I'm really sorry about the lag everyone. Just everything that's been going on is kinda stressing me out, you know? Well, no laughing at my expense, lol. That would make me sad and I would have to cry even more. TT I hope you enjoyed though. Like I say at the end of every chapter,_

_See You Next Time!_


	4. My Darkness

_**Chris**: Hey everyone, back for another round. On the topic of my little ferret, she's doing much better, but she won't eat. If she doesn't eat, she'll starve. So let's force her! TT Ug…. Well I guess I'll continue with this dumb fanfiction… Hmm…. O See ya's!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"No, guys! Don't come any…"

Before anymore could be said the green light spread over them all, everything becoming bright before pitch darkness enveloped them.

Opening his eyes, Tatsumi looked around. They seemed to be floating in a sea of black, almost like a void of nothing. The older shinigami raised up his arms, almost as if trying to swim in the nonexistent liquid he was currently in.

Around him stood Watari and Tsuzuki, acting the same way, curious about where they were. They looked this way and that before finally noticing him. Waving his arm's wildly Watari finally made his way over, acting like a child who finally learned how to swim.

"It worked Tatsumi!" He cried out, a wide smile on his face. On his shoulder hung on 003, clinging to her friend desperately.

It was odd, Tatsumi saw the mouth move, and yet heard nothing. No voice came out and into his ears, yet he could hear it in his mind. Watari seemed to notice this phenomenon as well, his head tilting up, hand rubbing his chin.

"How weird." He would have mumbled, had anyone been able to tell. "It seems as if our mind is registering the information faster then our ears can process it… Hmm…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, what did you do now Watari!" Tatsumi growled, grabbing onto the younger man's coat and pulling him toward him, glaring him in the eyes.

Tsuzuki was keeping himself occupied, floating around happily. It was until he heard his friend's arguing he stopped him childish antics, rushing over. "Come on Tatsumi, don't yell… I think… If you are that is."

"Well, it seems to me it worked." Watari sighed. "If only you two hadn't gotten involved."

"Involved in what!" Tatsumi yelled once more.

Before he could answer the darkness around them seemed to move, almost like giant waves, and began rushing past them, although they could feel none of it. The three shinigami's watched in awe as the color's swirled and glistened, silently curious as to what was occurring. The whole event only took seconds though, abruptly ending.

The color's stopped, as if in pause. Before them they began pulsing, an image slowly coming into view. Playing again, the color's warped around them, a flash of light, and they were standing on solid earth.

"What happened?" Tsuzuki asked, looking around wide eyed.

"Well," Watari sighed. "It seems we have arrived."

They stood on base in the corner of what looked like a dark basement, the air chilly and cold around them. Several pipes hung overhead, dripping water and other liquid's Tatsumi didn't even want to contemplate. The floor was a filthy mess of water and dirt, mud mixed in in different area's. In the corner was a bucket, taking in the dripping liquid, already half full, and in the other corner was a ripped blanket and break box.

"Wow, what happened to this place?" Tsuzuki asked aloud, walking away from the other two to look around.

Tatsumi did the same. "I don't know. Watari, what did you do?"

His stopped, staring straight at the wall. Small etch marks lined it, up and down, crude little scratched made in the concrete. Reaching up he touched them lightly, running his hand over it. Suddenly he stopped, eyes going wide, and took his hand back, staring at the small thing in his fingers.

"My god…"

An old rotted fingernail, long and delicate, lay in his hand. It was small, as if it had been chewed or once belonged to a child. It was a whole fingernail, what remained of skin still attacked to the bottom.

On the wall, in several area's, it was lined with dark red stains. Small, but still there none the less, in most of the cracks and scratched. Tatsumi could feel his stomach churn, and he had to turn away from the sight.

_'Someone's been down here.'_

There was hundred's of the tiny scratched, lining every wall in the room. It was like a haunting, a painting that would be forever there. Tatsumi had to close his eyes to get away from the sight. It seemed as if the others had caught on, for they backed away from the concrete prison themselves.

The door opened above them, flooding the freezing room in a bask of light, enough to blind the older man. He shielded his eyes, listening to the roaring above.

Someone was yelling, the sound's of a man and woman, and a child's cry. They continued to bicker inaudible words.

Looking up, finally used to the light, Tatsumi watched as the silhouette of a woman threw down a heavy pile of clothing down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

_'Not clothes…'_

The "clothes" were moving, and before long a small head poked out, slowly climbing out of the nightwear.

The child was only a few feet tall, maybe just getting out of his toddler stage. He could only have been six or seven years old. His face was covered in bruises, probably from the new fall. Almost as if clockwork the blond haired emerald eyed child stood, grabbing the clothes and walking into the corner with the blanket. Taking the bucket of rain water, or whatever had seeped into the cellar; he took a drink and sat down.

"That's… that's Hisoka… What did you do Watari!" Tsuzuki hissed.

Watari held up his hand's in a mock defense, fixing his glasses. On his shoulder 003 hooted and hid in his hair. "An experiment. With my new invention, which has been unnamed as of yet, we may be able to look into the mind's, and past's, of an individual!"

"Are you crazy?" Tatsumi growled, glaring at the scientist. "That's insane, and a violation of privacy!"

Something behind them squeaked. Turning around Tatsumi watched the child, Hisoka, curl up into a ball, shoulders shaking. Biting his lip Tatsumi watched, unknowing of what to do, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The child was muttering, word's of unknown origin.

"Something's here!"

At the sound of Watari's call Tatsumi spun back round. In front of him something began to move, small wisps of what looked like black fog slowly coming up from the darkness. This creature, this thing, rose, a black mass of pure nothingness.

It slowly crept toward Hisoka, who was standing by this time in the corner. Tatsumi couldn't make out the words, but the child was speaking. Before his eyes Hisoka seemed to calm down, shoulder's relaxing, and finally nodded.

"I agree."

Everything around them seemed to implode in itself, the darkness once more returning. The waves of light appeared once more, and when he blinked, they were back inside the cellar once more.

"What happened? Nothing changed!"

Watari shook his head. "No, it did change, look around."

The basement was covered, dark red splotches, black by age. Scratched lined everywhere, remains of days, years, inside the cold prison, night after night, day after day. Tatsumi could barely hold in the bile that rose from his throat.

An older looking Hisoka, maybe in his early childhood years, almost a teenager with the lanky look but still a kid, stood. He stared out the glass window before him, the only source that allowed light inside the dimly lit basement. Behind him the misty darkness floated, covering the room's floor in a stinking fog.

He was mumbling again, and almost as if in a trance, lifted up his hand, smashing it through the glass. Slowly he clawed into the concert, crawling up through the window and outside.

"What is he doing?" Tsuzuki asked.

Blinking, Tatsumi found they were outside, a chilly air pooling around them. Shivering slightly, he walked, fallowing the young child.

That was until he realized.

"Watari, we have to get out of here." He mumbled.

The younger man didn't seem to hear him, or just plain ignored him, and continued forward. Grabbing out, Tatsumi missed, and found himself walking even though he didn't wish it.

_'Please lord, don't make it true, don't make my thought's be correct.'_

A scream, a cry of terror, and Hisoka was running by them. Tatsumi watched, wide eyes, as another individual jump out of the brushes, snatching the boy in his grip.

"No…"

Turning around, he watched Tsuzuki fall to his knee's, eyes filled with terror, bringing up his hand's to cover his ears as another blood curling scream filled the air. He shook his head, eyes snapping closed, finger entangled in his hair.

"No no no! Stop it!"

Watari and Tatsumi ran over, holding onto his shoulders, trying to help him up. Around them they could hear the maniacal laugher of the well known doctor, the tearing of cloth. Another scream ruptured the air like a knife through water.

"Make it stop Watari!" Tatsumi cried, his own mind filling with the urge to vomit from just the sounds and mere thought.

_'I don't want to see this, I don't want to know this much.'_

It was one thing to know an individual's past, to hear it from their mouth's, but to actually witness it was another thing entirely. He never wanted to see something so horrid, never thought he would ever have to. He wanted good, clean thought's of his friends, and yet this was purely heart wrenching. Guilt instantly filled his mind, and all he could do was shake his head, trying to rid away the horror.

Watari looked away. "I can't do anything, not until Hisoka wakes up himself."

Tatsumi's stared at the younger man in shock. In his arm's Tsuzuki shook, eyes wide, hands clenched over his ears. He seemed fixated on the scene before them.

Growling, Tatsumi was about to yell at the scientist once more when something caught his eyes.

From behind them, in the woods, something moved. A shadow, like the mist.

Two large red eyes stared back at him, a growl coming deep from within the forest.

The darkness returned.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: -Stares at the work above- Hmm… that sucked. O It's 2 in the morning though, what do you expect. Yawnsville. I wanted to put one chapter in Tatsumi's perspective, only because I want to make it so then all the characters seem involved. Does that make sense? Well in any case I did it… so no complaining! Unless you want to complain, then complain silently… or in a review…_

_HINT!_

_By the way, for all that know my work, I'm creating a Bon and Bon Valentines Special! Yay!_


	5. Power Outage

_**Chris**: Heh, wow, a lot of people reviewed at once. Actually not really, I went to sleep over a friend's house last night (and they have no computer, how could they. While me, I'm stuck at home usually, computer in my room, with my nose in it constantly) so I couldn't check my e-mail. I turn on my computer when I get home, it yells out "Welcome Chris, you have 13 new e-mails, 10 reviews!". Sweet! Thank you all!_

_And for those of you hurt by when I said "dumb fanfiction" I do it all the time, -LOL-. If I thought it was that bad I would have quit. Someone said this is one of my best ones though, so yeah, that boosted my ego. ' I know, I'm a hot head._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Growling, Tatsumi was about to yell at the scientist once more when something caught his eyes.

From behind them, in the woods, something moved. A shadow, like the mist.

Two large red eyes stared back at him, a growl coming deep from within the forest.

The darkness returned.

Watari coughed, opening his eyes slowly. They were back in the small office, probably never even left, and in front of them lay Hisoka, just beginning to wake up from his slumber.

"What's going on?" The young teen mumbled, his words slightly slurred from exhaustion.

"Nothing Bon, why don't you go home and head to bed."

Hisoka nodded and walked by them, not even noticing Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, or maybe not even caring, as he left.

Tsuzuki collapsed as soon as the young man left, hand's coming up over his ears. He sat there, eyes widened, lightly scratching his head.

Watari looked away, feeling slightly guilty. He didn't mean to pry into his business like that; he didn't mean to cause so much damage. Not only did he go into someone's private thoughts, but he scarred those that went. Even his own hand shook inside his coat pocket. Closing his eyes he walked by Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, down the hall and into his own lab.

Sitting down, he once again began petting 003, a perplexed look on his face.

_'What was that deal?'_

Only Hisoka could tell them the answer, and why has he been keeping it a secret for so long? Apparently the demon, or whatever it was, wanted him dead. But why go through all the trouble? The years of waiting? What could it possibly want…?

And why was it here now?

Well, probably to claim its prize. But then why didn't it when Hisoka first died? Was it because they got to him first? Could they have taken Hisoka when they shouldn't have, away from the hands of a demon whom rightfully had dibs?

"This could be bad…" Watari mumbled, turning back to his computer.

OO

Tsuzuki sat on a chair in the lounge, staring up at the ceiling. Only moment's ago did Tatsumi place him in the chair, telling him to sit and rest for a bit and that he would go get him something to eat or drink. Now, completely alone, Tsuzuki sat.

What he saw scared him, no, horrified him. For the last seventy or so years he has seen demons, dead bodies, shinigami's and shikigami's alike, but never something as horrible as that. He never wanted to experience that again.

_'The screaming, why won't the screaming stop?'_

That was all in his mind, the pain, and torcher, the cries, everything. Shaking his head violently Tsuzuki fell forward, burying his face in his hands. He was done crying though, as much as he wanted to, his body just wouldn't let him. He felt a sudden wave of exhaustion and his head began to pound.

Someone walked in. Looking up, Tsuzuki's eyes went wide.

"What's up Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, not even looking at him. Instead he made his way by, grabbing a plastic cup and began filling it with cold water from the fountain.

Without even realizing it Tsuzuki launched, grabbing onto Hisoka and embracing him. Hisoka squeaked, dropping his cup in surprise, the water spilling around his sneakers.

"What are you doing?" He cried, trying to push him off lightly so as not to hurt him, curious about this sudden change of behavior.

Realizing what he had done Tsuzuki released him, looking away. Shoving his hands into his pockets he sighed. "Sorry, I've been… off lately."

"I guess. Maybe you're the one who need's some sleep."

Tsuzuki nodded, plopping back onto the chair, watching Hisoka pick up the cup, look at it, throw it out, and grab another.

_'That happened to him, and yet he's still walking around, talking, laughing every once in a while.'_

With a smile Tsuzuki watching him leave the room. Clenching his fists he stood.

"I will help him get this demon away, no matter what."

OO

"So you're saying we may have taken Hisoka away from the demon illegally?" Tatsumi asked, leaning against the lab doors.

Watari nodded, patting 003. "I believe maybe that's what the demon is upset about. Rightfully so. Technically, although I don't like it, Hisoka was his. He may be here to get Hisoka himself."

"Well first we have to find out what demon he is."

Watari nodded, patting the chair beside him. Taking the hint Tatsumi walked over, sitting down. The search may take a moment, and although he didn't feel comfortable this close to the scientist, he would rather sit then be standing for an unknown period of time.

He and Watari had grown close, as friends, ever since they had first met, when he was assigned to Watari, or vise versa depending on whom you were talking to. At that time Watari's accent had been so deep though it was hard to understand a word of what he was saying, which made life rather difficult. The two never really had any problems though, thank gods, and usually got along. Except for the normal Watari begging for money, which he even did then, and trying to poison him with his random experiments.

So he sat, watching the man type away numbers and words even he didn't understand. The man was good with numbers, really good, but not when they involved calculation's with chemicals and such. That kind of technology, although just beginning, was still almost non-existent in his time period. Or at least not many people cared enough to learn.

"I've found it!"

"What?"

Watari cleared his throat. "Its name is Epitaph, a demon of shadows. This de..."

Before he could get out another word the room was covered in darkness. Standing, Tatsumi felt around, not used to the sudden black.

"What happened?" He hissed.

"I don't know, the generators should have kicked in."

Around them emergency red light's began to click on. They weren't all too bright, no enough to see six feet away, but there was enough around to allow a person to see shapes and silhouettes of items.

Before Tatsumi could move he felt a hand go on his shoulder, slowly spinning him around. Watari's eyes were large as he pointed toward the corner of the room.

A dark creature stood, hissing. Its body was a black mass, only two large red eyes could be seen glowing

Suddenly it was gone, melting into the darkness. The two men stood for a few seconds longer; their brain's trying to function once more. Finally they looked at each other, then the door.

"Hisoka."

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: One more thing people, I saw a review saying it was a disturbing scene near the end where you hear Hisoka getting raped (which I tried to keep as low as possible, while the reader still knows what's going on) I'm really sorry. ' I didn't think it was that bad, and I won't do it again, -LOL-. There shouldn't be a scene like that one again in here, so bear with me. Heh. My bad!_

_Also, sorry about the lack of updating, and the short chapter. My power is going to turn off any second. We were one of those 70,000 people with no power for a while, so yeah… I had no computer… –Stares at them… then ADD kicks in and wanders off into the house fallowing a dust particle.-_

_See You Next Time!_


	6. Guilt

_**Chris**: Hello again all! New chapter just for you! (Yeah, writing because I have nothing better to do right now.) Went in for a job interview and I think I got hired, sweet!_

_By the way, it's random, but anyone that go to Key Club in their school, and are going to the trip in March, leave it in your review! Cheers for the March trip! If so, maybe I'll see ya there! (I know like 5 people going. Oo)_

_By the way, thank you Grace for getting my but moving!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

A dark creature stood, hissing. Its body was a black mass; only two large red eyes could be seen glowing

Suddenly it was gone, melting into the darkness. The two men stood for a few seconds longer; their brain's trying to function once more. Finally they looked at each other, then the door.

"Hisoka."

As quickly as possible the two men made their way around the dark room and out into the hall, heading down the corridor toward Hisoka's room.

OO

Tsuzuki yawned, leaning back in his chair in the cafeteria, a pencil nicely balanced on the tip of his nose. Every once in a while he would tilt his head this way or that to fix the position, but no other movement would fallow.

_'Hisoka…'_

He still couldn't get the images out of his mind, no matter how many things he tried to do to distract himself. Like old pictures, the images were burned in his mind, things he didn't want to remember, and that just disturbed him whenever they popped up. If he could just make them go away.

_'I feel guilty.'_

That's what it had to be, guilt. He felt a pain inside his gut, and he figured it wasn't gas, so guilt was the only other option. It was a feeling he was accustom to, and it burned through his soul many a time during his life. A radiating pain that only was swept away when his mind was clear of whatever dead he had committed.

Standing up, the shinigami sighed. The only way to fix whatever was broken was to get right to the problem. He had to talk with Hisoka.

Just as he reached the door the lights flickered and went out. Looking around, Tsuzuki waited for the emergency lights, watching them blink on within second. A sigh escaping his lips he stepped out.

When something bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" He cried, falling back into the wall rather violently, rubbing his sore shoulder.

Watari was the culprit, who also hung onto his elbow in slight pain. The blond haired man looked up at him, eyes wide, and shook his head, obviously remembering why he was sprinting in practically complete darkness, not ready for another individual to come popping out of no where.

"We just saw the demon and it darted out of the lab, we think it's heading for Hisokas room!"

_'Hisoka!'_

"Well then, come on!" Tsuzuki cried, getting straight and racing down the corridor, slipping out his fudas.

_'Demon, I swear, if you lay one hand on Hisoka…'_

Grabbing the door, Tsuzuki and company slammed it opened, un prepared for the event's that came.

OO

Hisoka sat in his seat. Typing away at his keyboard, the letter's on the WordPad not making much sense at all. They matched his current personality and thought process though, which really was a jumbled mess as the moment.

_'I wonder what was up with Tsuzuki… aw well.'_

It really didn't concern him in the slightest, not one bit. He figured Tsuzuki was probably just being Tsuzuki again, in all his oddness and complexities. It was worse trying to figure it out then trying to read the letters coming up on the screen.

_'Eventually I'll write one word… or so they say… or is that monkeys?'_

Just as he was about to take a sip of the tea he had gotten moment's ago the light's flickered off, causing the room to go into pitch darkness. In his surprise Hisoka reached forward, not quite getting the table, and fell over, flipping the chair in the process. With a small groan he slowly sat up, rubbing his sore elbow where he landed.

Just as quickly as the light's shut off small red emergency lights came on. Hisoka could never figure out why they were installed. Yes, the helped out a little, but not enough to be able to see where you were actually going. Slightly annoyed, the young boy glared at them.

When something caught his eye.

Gasping, Hisoka instinctively shoved himself back, feet scrambling, back slamming up against the desk stopping him from any more movement with his current position being on the floor. Eyes wide, Hisoka stared at the creature, mouth agape.

Whatever it was, human or not, lay at the corner of the room. It was a black mass of what looked like dark wet vines and cords, making nasty sloshing sound's as it moved. One long extended arm slowly moved outward, a black hole for what looked like a mouth wide open, a foul stench being emitted from it .The creature moved incredibly slow, so slow in fact that by the time it's arm was completely extended Hisoka had time to stand up, grab the chair next to him, and make his way across the room. Unfortunately for him the door to the hall was behind the creature.

Whatever it was turned its head, a shaky violent movement, as if it's neck was not used to the motion, its two glowing eyes glaring at the young teenager. Hisoka, realizing it's confused and slow movement's, slowly made his way toward it.

_'If only I could just get by it. It's moving so slow that y the time I reach it and make my way by, it will still be bringing its arm in to turn.'_

Shoes sounding as if they were echoing in his mind from all the tension, Hisoka made his way over. He was halfway by the creature, reaching out toward the door, hand just touching the knob.

Without warning the black mass tilted its body to the side, a quick swift movement that cause it to loose all balance on it's right side and fall left toward the young boy. Hisoka's eyes widened as he fell back from pure fright, landing on his backside and hitting the back of his head on the file cabinet in the darkness.

The creature stared at the unmoving figure for a moment, tilting what looked like, or everyone had guessed, its head, and continued forward. Inch by inch it moved, taking many more seconds then it should in order to turn around.

Behind him the door slammed open, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari busting through. A bit too late though.

The creature reached forward, one sticky clawed hand grasping a hold of Hisokas ankle and pulling his limp body toward him.

Just as Tsuzuki was about to sprint forward, his fudas already in hand, a glowing light appeared. Stopping, Tsuzuki brought up his arms to his face, trying to shield himself from becoming blind.

When he opened them, the glow already gone, a man stood before them, in his arms Hisokas limp form nestled snugly into his bare chest. The man's face was blank, like a silhouette, and yet his words echoed as he spoke.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my boy." Its voice rang a sing song noise in the company's ears. "Unfortunately it's my turn now, and I will be going."

Tsuzuki growled as the demon lowered his head, rubbing his cheek against Hisokas. Raising his fuda the older man took a step forward, free fist clenched.

"You don't touch Hisoka, bastard!" He cried.

The demons head lifted, and even though Tsuzuki couldn't see a face it was almost like it was smiling. The glowing red eyes closed, wind kicking up beneath itself.

"No!" Tsuzuki screamed, racing forward and taking a dive, prepared to capture the demon in his grasp.

But he touched nothing but air.

Slamming into the ground Tsuzuki lay there, eyes wide, breathing in deep gasps. The cold hard floor burned his now bruised cheek, and yet he made no movement.

_'Hisoka…'_

The lights flickered on.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Another one done! Marks off on "things to do" list. Another long wait, another short chapter, but that's what you all love about me huh?_

_…_

_I don't hear an answer. So not nice._

_Well, once again, I don't have much else to say, so…_

_See you Next Time!_


	7. Back to the Beginning

_**Chris**: Hello all, another chapter which took me forever to update. I'm sorry._

_To all who know me, bid farewell to Sir Maximillion Maximus, my little ferret, who on Friday passed away to cancer. He was my beloved pet, and will be missed very much so. I know it isn't much, but I began writing this chapter after he died, so I think the rest of the fanfiction will be dedicated to him. I love you Maxxy, and we'll miss you forever!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Slamming into the ground Tsuzuki lay there, eyes wide, breathing in deep gasps. The cold hard floor burned his now bruised cheek, and yet he made no movement.

_'Hisoka…'_

The lights flickered on.

OO

"Tsuzuki, it wasn't your fault."

Tsuzuki sat in the chair in his office, face buried in his hands, shaking his head. He didn't utter a word, merely sat there, staring into his palms.

Beside him Tatsumi and Watari stood, Watari playing with his golden locks and Tatsumi leaning against the table, staring down at Tsuzuki with warm eyes. He knew how much Tsuzuki tried, how hard he tried to stop the… the thing from taking Hisoka, and yet he also knew how hard it was for Tsuzuki. Bending down he placed a hand upon his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"C'mon Tsuzuki, I'm sure we can think of something. That creature couldn't have disappeared."

Whatever that creature was he wanted Hisoka for something, but what? It went to all that trouble just to take him away. Why was Hisoka so important to it?

"I know!"

Both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi shot their heads up, staring at the blond. With a smile on his face Watari stepped over, one finger pointed up toward the ceiling.

Tatsumi sighed, almost scared to ask. "You know what?"

"I think I know of a way to find Hisoka."

Turning around Watari stepped out without another word. Shrugging, the two fallowed, closing the door behind them.

OO

He moaned.

Slowly Hisoka opened his eyes, and yet saw nothing. Groaning again he sat up, rubbing his head.

_'What happened?'_

Oh yeah, that thing came, but after that everything was a blur.

Why couldn't he see though?

Wherever he was was cold. It felt moist too. Beneath his hand was the freezing feeling of stone and water. Behind him was the same. And oddly enough he didn't feel as if he was in his old clothes, they felt… looser?

Reaching up he felt his face, slowly taking off the blindfold which obscured his vision.

It took him a few moments to focus in the darkness. Wide eyed Hisoka slowly stood, falling back against the wall.

He was in a square room, a boiler and bucket on the left corner of the other side, the right a giant staircase which ascended to the door at the top. Pipes and rust littered the ceiling. The only thing that moved other then him was a rat which dived behind the boiler.

Slowly Hisoka moved forward, nearly tripping. Wincing he looked down at his dirty and bare feet.

Falling to his knee's Hisoka grabbed the water bucket, slowly pulling it forward. Gazing inside, he gasped.

A child stared back at him, large emerald eyes in shock. He was dirty, his clothes torn. There were bruises and scratched everywhere, and his once bright blond hair was caked with so much dirt and blood it was almost brown.

Falling backwards Hisoka crawled, slamming into the wall. Looking about, tears filling his eyes.

Curling up, he hid in the darkness.

OO

"What in gods name are you doing Watari?"

Watari laughed, searching his drawers, pulling out items unknown to the others who stood behind him.

Behind them someone opened the door. Turning around Tatsumi waved, placing a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Terazuma, Wakaba."

Wakaba smiled back, holding onto Terazuma's arm. He merely sighed, looking away.

"We wanted to know what the commotion was." He mumbled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "And we wanted to know if there were any leads on where Hisoka might be."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Nothing."

Suddenly Watari popped up behind them, a grin on his face. "Great!" He yelled. "I'm glad you two are here, you can help us in our search."

Wakaba turned around. "Search? What are you doing Watari?"

The scientist, or bio-engineer, depending on his mood, laughed once again, placing his hands on his hips and looking toward the sky. Everyone else merely stared at him, not quite knowing how to react.

"We, my friends, are going to find Hisoka."

"And how are we going to do that, aye Watari?" Terazuma hissed, glaring at him.

Watari shook his head, waving his finger at them. "Never doubt me."

Turning away from them he opened another drawer, a happy shriek coming from his mouth. Burying his face into the drawer he reached in, finally popping out after a few moments of digging.

Inside his hand was a small white pen, capped and in perfect condition. Add considering this was Watari.

"What are you going to do with that?" Wakaba asked, walking up and taking the pen.

"This my friend," Watari began, crossing his arms and turning toward his side, most probably for dramatic effect. "is my wonderful pen of transportation. All I have to do is draw whom I want to see and a portal, and we will be whisked away to that said individual and where he is!"

"Hey Watari… can't you do that with any pen?"

Glaring Watari snatched the pen away from Wakaba, holding onto it against his chest. "You be quite Tatsumi." He hissed. "You don't know the greatness of the pen."

With his back toward them he closed his eyes, uncovering the pen and holding it out before him.

Everyone watched at he began to glow, a soft golden aura slowly traveling down his body. Once it reached his feet it was as if it where sucked in, suddenly shooting up into his pen. With one hand outstretched to his side Watari began mumbling unknown words, the hand holding the pen beginning to form a giant circle in front of him. It was as if the very air before him was paper. As the pen traveled it left a black mark in the space. After a few seconds the beginning point met the end, and the very space in the center went completely black, almost like a never-ending black hold.

"There." Watari mumbled, falling backwards slightly. He would have fallen had Tatsumi not rushed over, grasping under his arms and helping him up. "Heh, thanks."

"No problem."

Terazuma stepped up, staring into the hole. "So how do we know this thing will work? How do you know this will send us to Hisoka?"

Catching his breath Watari stood straight up, still a bit wobbly. Behind him stood Tatsumi, ready to catch him again. "It should work, it has in the past. This portal should take us directly to wherever he is, the demons lair or not. But no matter what everyone, be prepared for whatever you see. We are treading into unknown territory. We do not know what's in there."

"Well…" Wakaba stared into it, hands clasped in front of her. "Who's first?"

Without a word Tsuzuki stepped up, glaring into the hole, a serious expression plastered on his face. Before anyone could respond he ran, diving headfirst into the darkness, disappearing before their eyes.

"Well that's that." Terazuma sighed, grasping Wakaba's hand. "You ready?"

She nodded. Together they stepped in, they too melting into the blackness like water.

Tatsumi closed his eyes, shaking his head. Just before he walked in he turned back, staring at Watari.

"You're sure this will work?"

Watari smiled. "I'm sure."

Together they stepped up, nodding at one another before sighed and walking in.

The portal disappeared behind them.

OO

Behind Hisoka's shaking form the darkness began to grow, forming the slow creature who had originally dragged him. With one nasty rotted black hand it grabbed at his arm.

With a shriek Hisoka dived back, slipping in the water and falling on his butt.

Before him the creature smiled, his naked body shielding by the shadows. Reaching out his arms he grinned.

"My child."

"You stay away from me!" Hisoka cried, backing up more. "What do you want? Where am I!"

The demons eyes never changed from it's warm gaze, his smile never faltered. "My child, you fell asleep. You seemed like you were having a horrible nightmare." Slowly it came forward, Hisoka already pinned against the wall, unable to move. Bending down it wrapped its arms around him, holding him close. "You seem to frightened I had to wake you. For some reason you kept yelling out someone's name, some "Tsuzuki". But don't worry, your safe now. I'll protect you."

Hisoka tensed, felling it grasp onto him. After a few seconds he relaxed slightly, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "A… a nightmare?"

"Yes child, a dream, you've been dreaming for so long I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. But I'm here now. I'll always be here with you, do you know why?"

Shaking, the boy nodded, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"Because you are… you are my friend."

My friend forever.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Like? I tried to make it slightly longer… hmm…_

_An Easter special is coming up soon! I didn't do April Fools only because I don't think it's a true holiday, -LOL-. (That and I totally forgot.) So yeah, thank you for reading, and once again…_

_See You Next Time!_


	8. Revealed

_**Chris**: Woot! Hey everyone, just got a job at the new Hannaford near my house, that's where I've been… and on Gaia, lots of Gaia. Hey, if anyone of you have a Gaia account, look me up! My usernames are usually Captain Johnny or KoiLilly. Does the happy dance_

_Ok, these chapters are going to get confusing, so just stick by me, I THINK I know what I'm doing. (Yeah, I bet that gave you confidence.) This story ended up being something completely different then what I had originally planned, and is going to be a lot longer. Ug, so yeah, just bear with me ok! Thank you._

_On we go!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Watari smiled. "I'm sure."

Together they stepped up, nodding at one another before sighed and walking in.

The portal disappeared behind them.

OO

Slowly Tsuzuki opened his eyes, blinking away the darkness from his vision. Slowly he sat up, rubbing at his face.

_'Where am I?'_

His voice seemed to echo, even though he didn't speak a word. The air around him was thick, if it even was air. It was almost like the void Watari had placed them in just recently, except he could feel the floor beneath him.

Someone turned on the lights.

Wincing Tsuzuki closed his eyes, looking away in a hurry. The light was blinding, a pure white flash. Groaning he rubbed at his eyes, trying to blink away the dots. Stopping, he stood straight.

"Where… where is this?"

He was in a plain white room, like a hospital recovery chamber, only one window showing off any kind of color which was outside. And yet it was still black, as if there was nothing outside of the room. The floor and ceiling were tiled, and there was a small sink in the corner or the room. On the other side a bed, someone already occupying it. A person's back was facing him, low words being produced from their mouth in a soothing manner. Slowly Tsuzuki made his way over.

He stopped.

Before him, a girl with long brown to black hair. She had a soft face, and would be considered pretty if only her eyes weren't shielded by some unseen shadow. She was slightly bent over, holding the hand of the individual in the bed. Every once in a while a word would whisper from her mouth, and yet he couldn't hear anything.

Turning away he looked into the bed and gasped.

It was him, lying with eyes closed. He looked younger, probably in his early teenage years. It was almost like he was sleeping.

"It's me… and my sister."

Sure as hell, he could almost remember it. In his early years at the hospital his sister would walk in everyday and sit by his side, holding onto his hand and talking with him, even though he was usually asleep. In the days when he was actually almost awake she would laugh and tell jokes, read, and sing, even though he made no movement.

Slowly Tsuzuki stepped over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her face was down, hands clenched on his own unmoving fingers, shoulders shaking. Tsuzuki stopped, leaning in to listen.

A cry.

Laying her head on the bed she cried, gripping onto him tightly. Long sobs escaped her throat as she shook him, yelling words unheard. Tsuzuki took a step back, watching all this from the side.

"But… but she left. She left me and never came back…"

It had been a year in a half, probably a little more or less, depending on the clock, when he woke up and she wasn't there. At first he didn't even pay attention, but as the weeks went on something must have clicked in his head, because she had never come back. She had abandoned him so long ago.

"Then why is she here?"

Someone walked in. Turning around Tsuzuki took a step back, eyes wide.

The man had short white hair, silver blue eyes, and a dark smile. He wore a long lab coat and held several forms and paper. The smile seemed wicked and repulsive, dark, and evil.

"Muraki?"

No, it couldn't have been, Muraki wouldn't have been alive at this time. Was this his doctor?

His sister stood up, staring at him. Words were exchanged, and suddenly Tsuzuki wished he could understand what was going on. Suddenly the man stepped over, grabbing her by the chin and leaning her face upward. Right when Tsuzuki was about to yell, scream, do anything to stop him from whatever action he was about to do…

…she hit him.

The violet eyed man flinched, hearing the smack although he could hear nothing else. Stepping over to the side, he watched, fearing that was the only thing he could do.

She was angry, fist balled, and she pointed toward him on the bed, yelling and crying. The man merely smiled, rubbing the spot which she hit him just moments ago. Finally he spoke as well. With a horrified look on her face she took a step back, shook her head, and rushed back over, holding onto Tsuzuki as he slept. Finally, after a moment, she nodded. With a smug look the doctor stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Tsuzuki…" She whispered, as if all sound was turned on once more, and yet it was only her voice. "Tsuzuki, I love you, but this is all I can do. He will keep you alive sweetie, he will make sure your ok. Soon you'll be all better, this cold will be gone and you will be able to be normal again, but I can't see any other way how. Oh honey I love you, please get better."

She got up, and before he knew it was out of the room. Blinking, Tsuzuki watched her leave.

This was before he lost it; this was when he was ill. He remembered, a year before he was sent into the hospital for those eight years he had come down with a sickness, a bad cold, and was stuck to his bed. That had been fine with him, with his violet eyes and young ignorance he had been mocked outside of the hospital. It was like a haven.

The clock on the wall moved, time quickly speeding by, his form on the bed waking, looking around every once in a while, then going back to sleep. After what seemed like days he finally stood, stepping over to the door and opening it, stepping out.

_'I don't remember this…'_

Something had happened that had made him lose it, something had occurred. But what? What had made him lose his mind, forced him to go into cutting himself just to die? Why did he go that mad in the first place?

He couldn't remember any of it.

He watched his body walk; looking around to make sure no one was around. Stepping around the corner and continuing his advance. Fallowing, Tsuzuki looked from room to room.

As they walked, which seemed like forever, the fuda user began to get colder. His whole body was feeling like he had suddenly stepped into a freezer. Goosebumps slowly formed on his arms and he was forced to rub at them roughly.

_'What's going on?'_

He opened a door, stepped inside and down the stairs.

The hallway was dark, doors shut tight on each side of him, and yet as they walked he began to see some that were slightly opened.

People were inside, lying on beds or chairs, and yet they didn't seem normal. Their eyes were wide and unblinking, their bodies limp, and things were plugged into them. It was dark though, and Tsuzuki couldn't just walk in, so being able to see became difficult.

Suddenly his body stopped, hand reaching out and grabbing a doorknob, opening it slowly and stepping in.

A large room, filled with tubes and machines. It was brightly lit, lights from the ceiling casting an eerie glow. He could hear machines running, working, pumping out liquids and items he had never before seem.

And before him, a bed.

Tsuzuki's body screamed.

A body lay on the bed, forced down by ropes which dug into the wrists. It was completely nude, all hair shaved from its form. Its skin on several places were cut open, pulled back and pinned by needles to see inside. Other areas were completely amputated, such as several fingers and toes. Half of the skin on the face was missing, revealing muscle and tissue, teeth and bone. One eye was gone, placed on a small table beside the body.

Suddenly the one good eye moved, looking over at him.

Over the body the man in white looked up, a grin placed upon his face. Placing down his tools he stepped over, reaching down and bringing the young man face upward, smiling down.

"It's only science my boy, merely science. We want to know about you demons, you monsters that can live without food or water. Just be happy she gets to be a part of something this big."

Backing up, Tsuzuki fell to the floor, hands coming up to the sides of his face, watching at the man stepped back over and place on his goggles, going back to work.

_'Sister…'_

He screamed, falling back into the darkness.

OO

_

* * *

**Chris**: Wow… screwy. Yes, this will make sense in another few chapters… about… four or five… or so._

_So yeah, thank you for all waiting patiently. ' Your so nice. On a side note, I've gotten into this new show called **Xiaolin Showdown**. Sweetness! ' It's pretty cool… yeah._

_See you Next Time!_


	9. Burning

_**Chris**: Ug, ruining when I put my last chapter up really hurt my review count. TT Oh well, I'm just glad about how many people actually looked at it. Well, you're all probably still confused, and if you haven't figured out what's going on yet your just going to have to wait another… two chapters after this one? Yeah. Anyways, I've been at work, and suddenly got inspiration for doing this chapter while I moved carts. XD How exciting. _

_** Warning**: This chapter is a bit gruesome at the end. You have been warned.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Watari gasped; searching for the air he couldn't receive. Panic struck instantly and he clawed at the air, at his throat, anything in his reach, but felt nothing but darkness. His mind wouldn't work, body wouldn't respond. It was as if everything had shut down.

Suddenly he was falling, falling from the dark black into even a darker abyss. He could feel himself, and yet his hair remained in it's place, his body laying perfectly still. So how was he falling? Reaching Watari tried to cry out, tried to scream, but no words could be said.

He landed.

Groaning the wanna be scientist sat up, rubbing his behind and wincing. "What kind of welcome was that!"

His voice echoed. It was only then he realized he was no longer in the choking darkness, instead surrounded by white walls, shelves completely covered in expensive equipment. People bounded back and fourth, yelling, laughing, and yet he heard nothing, no sound.

_'I remember this place.'_

Yes, he had gone there, it was a university. He had stayed there for a while, working on side projects as a hobby. The school allowed him to work there as long as he did extra work around the campus. It had been a perfect spot to do his work in private, still doing engineering as his main course at the time.

Watari let out a smile, sitting up. Slowly he wandered around, watching the people walk this way and that, watched their mouths move and no sound fallow. He attempted to touch things, finding out fast leaning against a desk was a negative idea as, like a ghost, he seemed to pass right through. It was an entertaining experience for him though, and he attempted it over and over again.

Suddenly his eyes went wide, a larger grin forming on his face, running over, and waved his hand in front of the man who would have looked like his twin, had anyone been able to see the two of them at the same time.

It was, in fact, himself.

_'Twenty-four years ago…'_

And yet he looked exactly the same. He guessed that was what happened when you died, you don't really change. He even wore the same clothes. His past self smiled, was walked down the pathway of the school, carrying his books and several papers with him.

Someone ran up beside him, grasping him by the shoulder. Watari couldn't hold back a gasp, staring into the eyes of the man.

He had been a friend who attended the collage, a man slightly older then himself who too loved chemistry and engineering. Since the first day Watari had been going there to work the man had been there, watching over him, assisting him, trying to do anything in his way to help. He had been the best and only friend Watari had had, and he enjoyed every moment of his company.

They had been working on a project, he remembered. Something about a way to conserve fuel. It had been a huge project, funded by many, and yet to Watari it was merely a hobby. Yet his friend had seemed too insistent about it, pushing him to work, and he too helped. It wasn't bad, just sometimes annoying, but he accepted it because sadly enough, that was the only one who had been supportive.

The scene had changed, like watching a movie. Watari watched in amusement, watching his past self work day and night on projects he couldn't even remember performing. For some reason this part of his memory seemed blocked out. No big deal, it was all pretty dull anyways.

With a blink Watari found himself in the lab again. How many times was he to see this?

_'Oh well, nothing wrong with memory lane.'_

But this wasn't his memory.

The moon glowed outside the window, brightening the dark room. In the corner the clock rang twelve midnight.

Someone slipped in.

Watari watched them inch toward the desk, his desk, and begin playing with his chemicals. Adding this, subtracting that, mixing them up. The silhouette lifted his beaker, dropping a tiny drop of white liquid.

_'No.'_

Taking his notes, his extra copy, the man laughed to himself, sneaking out, shutting the door behind him.

The sun was back up when Watari looked back at the clock, ringing five in the morning. Just as he turned back he watched himself walk back into the room, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of his sleepless night.

_'Oh god no…'_

Watari dived, trying to grab for his former self, but went right through. In horror he watched himself step to the table, grabbing the jar, and placing a blue drop into the previously played with chemicals he had so carefully created the night before.

Before Watari could scream he felt a wave of heat, felt himself go flying, felt himself slam into the wall behind him, back snapping, putting a halt to any movement other then his own hands.

Burning, oh gods the burning. Opening his mouth he began to scream, feeling the heat around him licking at his flesh, listening to his own skim crackle and burn under the chemicals that drowned him. He could smell it, the smell of smoke and burning hair. Flames began to pour around his unmoving body, reaching him at his feet and left side.

More cries, more tears. The chemicals began to eat away, he could feel them, ripping and tearing at his flesh. In a desperate attempt to rid himself of the pain, the burning, he reached up with his hands, tearing at his arms. Warm liquid poured onto the ground, pouling around him, bubbling from the heat.

Had his own screams not muffled the sound he could have heard those outside, crying, attempting to put out the blaze with water. The chemicals ate away at the water though, fueling it instead, rising higher and higher, feeding on anything inside.

More explosions, more heat, more things pouring onto him.

His fingers were nothing more then ripped tendons and muscle now, bleeding from every pour. His nails, cracked, reaching higher and higher.

Everything went black.

Touching his face he felt the warm liquid pour onto his own hands. His eyes, burned away, gone from the heat, popped from the chemicals. Something sticky, stickier then blood, poured into his mouth, down his cheek, stopping his screams. The pus and remaining flesh clung to him. With the remainder of his nails he began to dig into his own face, ripping off flesh and tearing away skin in an attempt to rid himself of the roaring pain.

More screams in the background.

Someone kicked open the door, footsteps rushing in.

Numbness.

From outside laughter began, a young man gripping a pile of paper cackling to himself, walking away.

From inside, the screaming stopped.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Hides from Watari Fans Yes, I know evil. You're all probably just staring at the screen going "What the HELL?" but yeah; eventually you will figure out what's going on. If you already know… awesome! Well, I'm sorry for being so gruesome about that. I love making scenes like this and it's just so rare. I wanted to give Watari a nice death scene… did it work? Yays! I'm also sorry about how short this was... heh.  
_

_Well, See You Next Time!_


	10. Entwined

_**Chris**: Hiya everyone! Waves I know, I know, I haven't updated in god knows when, but you know what… I'm sorry! I've been on Gaia and creating my own little mini-shop, so I haven't been able to do much writing. (Actually I forgot) XD In any case I'm writing now, so ha! Well, enjoy! And review darn it!_

_Ok, this one may be a bit long too… Well, it will make up for past chapters, right! Ok, for this one, it is Terazuma's and Wakaba's views now. I didn't know much about their lives, or even if they lived in the same period, but frankly I didn't care. I like the way I did it, at least I think I do, and I hope you do as well. That's why it's called a fanfiction I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Terazuma's gaped, unknown of what to do or say. Without warning he had been plunged into a dark world, with no floor or ceiling, just an empty void. Eyes wide, he began to try to search around him, unable to pick through the black.

Just as he was about the give up he saw a light form in front of him, almost blinding. With a hiss he brought up his hands, attempting to shield himself from the golden light, only to find himself falling.

And landing.

Wincing, coloring words being sprung from his mouth, the man stood, rubbing his now sore bottom. Shaking his head he glanced upward, now used to the new brightness.

He was in the center of what looked like a rather busy town, people bustling in and out of building, walking by him as if he wasn't even there. No one gave him a second glance, or even a first one at that. They just went on their merry way as if he didn't even exist.

Which was ok by him, because for now all he wanted to know was where that bastard Watari was so he could find a way out of there.

"But chief, you can't do this to me!"

Hearing the cries Terazuma's head shot up, recognizing the voice instantly. Spinning around he gasped, staring straight into the face of none other then himself.

It looked like him, when he had been still living. Sure he looked practically the same, and yet, not at all. The one who stood before him was a full human, no pointed ears, no fangs, no sharp eyes, just a normal human man, who was currently screaming on the phone to another individual. With a groan the human form of Terazuma threw down the phone onto it's receiver, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away, walking down the road.

_'This has to have been me… alive.'_

It had to have been, because he had remembered the scene so well in his mind. He had been working as a detective, but had screwed up on a case, much like his past ones. His chief had become angered by the lack of success, and in his frustration, had forced him to move to another town.

A small, pathetic, lonely little hick town.

Terazuma had been used to the noise and traffic of the city, had enjoyed his tiny little apartment, the lack of room, the constant smell, he had been used to it all. And yet here he was, forced into the small area, where there were few people and plenty of room the breathe. He just hadn't been able to take it.

_'And yet…'_

There it was, the scene which he remembered even in his dreams. Himself, walking down the road, cursing and cussing, hands clenched, not fallowing what he was doing, and later happy he hadn't been.

He bumped into something, someone, and went crashing to the ground, landing on top of them. From beneath him he could hear the small grunt of a body as it landed, whining slightly from the pressure. And he had looked down, about the scream at the individual for being in his way, for even attempting to stand before him…

…and was unable to utter a word.

There she was, a young girl, still in high school from the clothing she bore, laying beneath him, long golden hair streaming around her. She blinked up at him, large bright eyes, and smiled, despite the current position. Slowly she sat up, waving to him, helping him up, grabbing her books, and running off.

That had been the first time he had ever met Wakaba.

He watched, as if he was watching a movie in a movie theater, the weeks go by. The girl, Wakaba, had found out where he lived after a short time, and it didn't take long for the two to become close. Maybe not in the way Terazuma had hoped for, as she seemed much younger then he, and he would never admit to anything anyways, but as time went on they began to spend much more time with one another privately. She would show him around, help him with anything he needed, cook and spend time with him, and in turn he would help her with school and anything else she ever needed. She would often come and seek him for guidance, and he would be there, listening.

She had become amazed by his job, being a detective. She loved it, always asking questions and begging to go on any "missions" he had acquired. Of course he refused, but like a game she continued to badger him. He almost enjoyed their little squabbles.

It had been one of those nights, months later, where she just sat there on his couch, sipping tea, and staring out the window when he had entered. She placed a smile on her face, turning toward him, pointing toward the empty spot where he usually sat. Going into his new role Terazuma nodded, hanging up his coat and sitting beside her, taking his own thing of tea.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked instantly.

She sighed, looking away, leaning back. "Daddy wants me to go to a school dance…" She muttered.

Looking up he smiled. "Well, why not go? Sounds fun."

"Well, there's this guy he wants me to go with, and I really don't want to. Everyone loves him, and he seems nice around the adults, but I just don't know… I've heard things about him, and I just don't think I should."

"Oh, things like what?"

Wakaba shook her head. "Things like how he drinks and such, but I'm sure they're just rumors. I just don't feel right."

Leaning forward, Terazuma nodded. "Don't always listen to rumors, ok, just listen to yourself. Who knows, this guy could be great. Maybe you should give him a try."

She nodded, finally smiling. "Ok, I promise!"

Terazuma watched himself sit with her for a while longer before standing, doing the normal routine of walking her home. Another new role he had taken up, The Gentlemen.

He remembered, he had received a call that night, something about drug hustlers. It wasn't anything huge. Halfway from walking home he had gotten the call, and finding out they had gotten a few thugs who looked like the perps he had decided taking her along wouldn't be bad. Together they had walked to the department, looking through the files he had been gathering, quickly finding out who the man was and putting him away.

It was only now he had remembered that being the worst thing he had ever decided to do.

Watching the man Terazuma instinctively backed away, not liking the new memory. The man was screaming angry words, vowing to get back at him, to do anything his power to get revenge.

And of course they had ignored it. The man was behind bars, what more could he do?

It had been months later when they had received a call. Late in the night a young girl had been walking the streets alone, obviously going home without an escort, and had been grabbed by a group of thugs. They were calling out the police by name, ordering them to appear or she would be killed. One of the men had been Terazuma himself.

And on that night Terazuma had fallen ill, telling Wakaba that she had to go home alone. He had regretted that as soon as she walked out of the door.

Now he watched himself, running at full speed toward the warehouse in which he was instructed to meet them, gun in hand. He watched as he crouched down beneath a window, opening it up ever so slowly, climbing into the building, landing softly, sneaking ever so quietly.

And he watched as the lights flashed on, a gang of men around him, guns aimed, and Wakaba, tied up in the corner, gagged, eyes wide and crying.

Gunshots.

The pain had been brutal at first, and Terazuma opened his mouth to scream, suddenly finding himself watching the men in first person as they fired, their bullets tearing through his body, ripping into him. Dropping to the floor, he looked down, watching his blood seep from his new wounds, pooling onto the floor around him. Lifting up his hands, he stared into the crimson liquid, eyes wide in almost disbelief. And he watched Wakaba escape from her prison, racing forward, arms outstretched, crying his name.

He fell, into her arms, feeling her pull him close into her embrace, and closed his eyes.

OO

_'No, Terazuma!'_

Wakaba shrieked, watching the view before her. Watching as Terazuma walked through the window, sneaking into the room, only to be ambushed before her, to be shot before he had a chance to protect himself.

All because she had been foolish.

'This has to be a memory of some sort, something created by Watari. But why!'

Wakaba could remember the months go by after the incident, watched herself numbly walk the streets, aware of the eyes upon her. She viewed from her third person perspective as her living self wandered aimlessly, the guilt eating away at her. Taking away her ability to work, to concentrate, even to make good judgment.

And yet, someone spoke to her, through it all, someone was there. The boy, the boy she had feared, had prejudged. He would often meet up with her, wait for her by her locker, be there for her whenever she needed it. Soon she felt comfort in him.

_'No… please.'_

Wakaba took a stop back, aware that there was nothing but darkness behind her, crying as she was unable to close her eyes. She stood there, unable to move, as her living form climbed into the car, gowned in her dress for the school dance, her first one. She had taken his words, had decided to give the man a chance.

And now she was screaming, crying at the girl who sat in the car.

And when she blinked, she was the girl sitting in the car.

The man cried, the bottle in his hand, throwing it by her, nearly hitting her in the head. In horror Wakaba clawed at the door handle, barely able to register it being locked, fingernails ripping in an attempt to open the door.

A screech. Eyes wide, Wakaba watched as the man spun the small car, the passenger side flying forward, spinning, as they passed through the red light. She was barely able to see the oncoming truck as it barreled toward them, beeping, screeching its brakes in an attempt to halt. It was only when her side of the car stopped, lurching forward as if tipping, almost falling forward, when she was able to look up, watching as if in slow motion the truck come onto them, seeing the license plate only inches from her face, reading the numbers in her mind, realizing where the man was from, before the sound of crunching glass and metal was forced into her ears. And she could feel it, even for only a few seconds, as the front end of the truck crushed into her, causing the passenger door to be forced in, feeing it break into her, destroying her before she had a chance to react.

Dark. Pitch black dark.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Hmm… I feel as if I did that ok. Well, only one more you're going to have to go through people. Excited! Yes, so am I! ' I hope you enjoyed it! Actually the whole car accident was given to me by my friends' perspective. A little more then a week after he got his license he ended up crashing into a truck, the whole passenger side getting destroyed. Thank god no one else was in the car, and he was the driver. So I took the idea for him. For you Adrian! May I never drive with you you dangerous S.O.B! Read and Review all!_

_See you Next time!_


	11. Released

_**Chris**: Ok, for some reason Gaia won't let me on, hence why I'm here writing. Sniff… In any case for those of you wondering, no, this is NOT the last chapter, just the last scene of this arc. Don't worry, don't worry. XD_

_So… yeah!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tatsumi watched the darkness dissipate around him, feeling himself finally touching a ground-like surface, and sighed in content. Squinting, he began to look about him, unsure of what he was seeing.

It almost looked like a town, but much older, at least a two hundred years back, or even more. People stepped by him, richly dressed, and continued on through him as if he weren't even there.

_'What… what is this?'_

Slowly he stepped forward, reaching a small window beside a garden. Praying for forgiveness against stepping all over the persons flower bed, Tatsumi peaked inside.

It was a fancy home, filled with red carpets, shiny jewels and beautiful rich wine glasses. Around the room people talked, sat, and danced to old music, spinning around the room with ease, all doing the same steps. In the corner stood a man, tall, dignified, with one arm in his coat, the other holding up a glass filled with crimson liquid. Beside him fellow men cheered, doing the same, and downing their drinks.

_'That's…'_

The man, who stood before the partiers, was none other then himself. Rich, young, cleaned to the best of any man. His old home, tall and refined, just as he was. Woman would flock, wishing for his hand, and men would fallow in his footsteps, hoping to even glimpse his shadow of money.

And then, in a blink of an eye, the scene changed. Men, in his home. Him, on his knee's, begging, almost in tears, head hung low. Unknown people picking up his furniture, dragging it out and the items disappearing from view.

And then he was alone, sitting outside, laying in an alley, the rain pouring down on him, still wearing his ball suit. One cup gripped a broken wine glass which he held in the air, muttering unknown words, watching the glass fill halfway with rain water before leaking out of it's many holes.

_'My life…'_

It had been it, just like that. He remembered. Before the bank had taken it all away, his wonderful rich life. He could do anything, and suddenly, it was all snatched away. He had been thrown out into the streets.

Looking down, Tatsumi's eyes went wide. There he was, lying on the ground, thin and bony as a rail, one hand in a turned over garbage can, eyes open and blank. A rat sat upon his now rotting corpse, clawing at the clothing.

And suddenly he was rotting, feeling his flesh decaying, staring at the wet ground. He could feel the rat sitting on his back, tearing through the cloth, digging into his skin. And then more came. Swarming, clawing, biting, tearing, hungrily trying to feast away at him.

_'No, this can't be, this already happened! I'm dead! I've been dead! This…'_

_'This can't be happening.'_

He couldn't feel anything, he was numb. Blinking, Tatsumi sat up.

"This can't be happening!" He repeated.

Slowly, before his eyes, the rats disappeared. The ground below him cracked, coming apart. Backing away, Tatsumi looked to the sky.

"This can't be happening! This is a dream! You can't fool me demon! I am already dead, and I have come to TERMS with my death!"

Just as fast as everything had appeared, it was gone. Sighing and closing his eyes, Tatsumi reached into the darkness. Without another word or hesitation he took a step forward, disappearing from sight.

OO

Tsuzuki sat, clutching himself, curling into a small ball. Eyes wide, he gazed up at his sister, mind going completely numb. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to shake, rocking back and forth.

Something went by his ear. Tensing, Tsuzuki stopped, eyes still focused on the scene before him, but slightly more alert.

"Tsuzuki?" A voice whispered.

Stopping, Tsuzuki relaxed slightly, listening for the comforting voice again.

"Tsuzuki, you have to snap out of."

Shaking his head, the fuda user curled closer in himself, eyes clenched shut. "No, go away! I want to be alone! Go!"

"Tsuzuki" The voice whispered, as if right by his head. Spinning around, Tsuzuki found nothing. "Tsuzuki, please, listen to me, this is all a dream, its fake. It's our memories, but don't be afraid, they have already passed."

"Already… passed?"

"Yes Tsuzuki, you're fine. We came here looking for Hisoka, don't you remember?"

Tsuzuki paused for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes… Hisoka. And… the demon!"

"Now you're remembering. Now come on, let's go."

Slowly, Tsuzuki stood, head hung low. Closing his eyes, he turned away from the site, allowing the images to fall away. Wiping away a tear from his eye, he took in a breath, and took a jump, disappearing into the darkness.

OO

He could feel it, everlasting, as the flames engulfed him. Even in the darkness, even in his numb world, he could remember. With a stifled cry Watari bent back, arching his back, and clawed at his flesh, attempting to rid himself of the chemicals and burns.

"Watari, can you hear me?"

A calling. Reaching upward, Watari choked. "Tatsu…"

"Yes, it's me. You remember. Watari, please, you have to stop. This is a memory, that's all you're experiencing. This demon, he can bring our memories to life, change them, warp them, in order to bring us down or control us. Do you understand me?"

As best as he could, Watari nodded. "A… memory?"

"Yes, everything you are feeling, it's already happened. You are fine, you can wake up."

Blinking, he felt a sudden chill, and all vision began to return. He was in his lab the flames still burning around him, and yet when he stood, hand outstretched, they burned him not. Taking a step back, Watari blinked, not yet sure exactly what was happening around him.

"A… memory…"

Turning, he ran to the window, peering out. People still stood, pointing upward at the burning room, screaming, and yet the had not seemed to notice him.

And there he was, his friend, his partner, standing outside, clutching his paperwork, an evil grin upon his face.

_'So… it was him…'_

He wanted to scream, to cry out to the man, to show his hurt and vengeance, but he knew he couldn't. Stepping back, Watari closed his eyes.

"I'm coming Hisoka."

Disappearing, Watari sighed. At least he finally knew what exactly had happened.

OO

"Terazuma."

The ex-detective gasped, opening his eyes. The blood was choking, suffocating, like a wet blanket.

"Terazuma."

_'Is that…. Tatsumi?'_

"Terazuma, you're ok. This is a dream. Can you hear me? The demon is manipulating your memories, somehow he can do that!"

_'Manipulating my… manipulating… me? Someone is manipulating me!'_

Rage filled inside him, and as best he could he shot up, clawing at the air around him. Instantly the scenery changed, as if it was being ripped away by his own fingers. Growling, the young man jumped into the hole he had created, allowing the darkness to envelope him.

Tatsumi smiled. "I'll let you get the next one."

OO

It was as if he were floating downward. A slow descent into the unknown. Terazuma almost felt that there was some sort of need to hold his breath, just in case. As quickly as he had fallen though, he felt himself gently land on a hard surface.

"Wakaba!" He called, looking around.

There she was, laying in the darkness, obviously out cold. Running forward, he fell to his knees and gently lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Wakaba." He whispered, gently shaking her. "Wakaba, you need to wake up. You're having… a nightmare. It's all just a nightmare. Come on, wake up for me."

She wasn't responding. Shaking her again, he pulled her closer. "Come on Wakaba, I'm right here. I'm not gone, come on. Remember, after the accident, who came to get you? Yes, it was me. I came to get you, and now you're fine. We're partners now, and you're dead, but you're not in pain. You have to wake up for me."

Slowly the young girl began to stir, moaning slightly. Opening one eye, she looked up into the face of Terazuma. Instantly she down, hands over, and hugged him close.

"Terry!" She cried, digging into his shoulder.

With a small smile the man patted her back. After a few moments he pulled away, staring down at her.

"Come on." He said standing and taking her hand. "We have to go save Hisoka."

With a nod they both looked into the darkness. Holding onto each other they took a deep breath, diving and disappearing, back to reality.

OO

Epitath hissed, holding onto the small Hisoka, gripping him tightly. Glaring into the water, watching the people escape. Leaning down, he whispered into the childs ear.

"You will be with me forever, won't you Hisoka?"

The child, blank eyed, stared off into the distance. Finally he shook his head, looking up at the creature. "Yes."

"Good." With another hiss, he curled up against Hisoka, laying on the cold curface. Pulling the child closer for warmth, he closed his eyes.

Hisoka wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't dare.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Yay, back to the normal story! This chapter SUCKED to write. Yeah… I don't have much else to say, other then review. But you people are so nice, so I don't have to say that…_

_…_

_Review!_

_Thank you!_

See you next time!


	12. Escape

_**Chris**: Hello all! Ok, sorry for the wait, per usual. My computer got a virus in it's hard drive and deleted everything, taking my computer with it, so I had to spend over seventy dollars fixing the stupid thing. Finally I got it back, got AIM back online, and am ready to go. The only issue was I had no Microsoft Word, so currently I'm writing this on WordPad, but having my friend get his Microsoft crap onto my computer for the wonderful ever so loved spell-check. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Tsuzuki coughed, breathing in deeply. Slowly he stood up from the cold earth, shaking himself of any dirt that may have clung onto him. Shrugging his shoulders roughly and shaking his head, he looked around him, just realizing the rest of his small group was lying around him, as if unconscious.

"Tatsumi!" He cried, racing over. Grabbing the older man by the arms he shook him lightly, feeling the limp form begin to gain life. Slowly the older man opened his eyes, a small grin forming on his face.

"We made it out." He whispered, coughing as well. Sitting up, they both looked before them.

The air was thick and damn, causing it to become very difficult to breathe. The fog that was rolling around them seemed as if it was trying to conceal them in a space of darkness. The fog only rested at their feet though, and allowed them to view the horizon, which spanned out miles. The ground was red and hard beneath the two, and traveled the whole distance of their sight. It was like some horrible fairy tale. Even above them was bleak, the sky as dark as night, and yet they could see perfectly around them.

"Tsuzuki, look."

Fallowing the older man's finger Tsuzuki's eyes rested on a large castle like structure which hid itself in the fog. Around it the darkness ate away any form of vision, instantly stopping any way of them knowing exactly what it was.

Behind them the rest of the group stood, standing along with them in awe at the sight. They spoke not a word as they began walking the thick forest like surroundings, brushing away dark blood red vines and sticky leaves as they stepped.

The forest was damp and cold, the fog not creating any support for the young individuals who walked. It was as if it was alive, moving and changing as they traveled its path. Every once in a while a vine would shoot out, trapping an ankle or tripping someone up. They could hear hissing inside it's thick branches, felt eyes watching them. Shadows moved, streaking in front of them or racing behind shrubs and bushes. A blood curling scream would erupt if they attempted to walk off the path, stopping them almost instantly, causing them to fallow it's course.

Finally, Terazuma stopped, sitting on an old dead log, long since rotted. "Where are we?"

An answer that stopped everyone. Nervously they all looked at one another, hoping beyond hope that another one of them knew how to respond. After a moment Watari coughed, looking up.

"I believe this to be the demons world, or as I see it, Hisoka's world."

Tsuzuki glanced over at him, obviously confused, just as the rest. "What are you talking about!"

"The demon is a dream like creature. It is able to manipulate dreams and minds, and has done so to all of us. Bon was able to summon this creature somehow as a child, and depended on him growing up, It seems this demon is bent on Bon staying here, and this may be a world Bon may have created when he was younger, focusing on his emotions and feelings. Don't forget, he is an empath, and empaths feel all types of emotions, which can drive them mad. This may have been the only place he was able to put such emotions." Shaking his hand, Watari looked out into the forest. "But that's just my take on it, don't take everything I say to heart."

Wakaba stood beside Terazuma, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Well then, how do we get Hisoka back?"

"We have to find the demon, and where he is, Bon will be. And I think I might know."

They all stared up into the sky, fallowing his gaze toward the blackened castle which overlook them.

"The demon probably knows we're here."

"Well then, what now?"

Tatsumi fixed his glasses, positioning them back onto the bridge of his nose. Placing the cloth neatly into his pocket he coughed, pointing forward. "We walk."

They continued on, kicking away frustrating branches and cursing whatever got into their way.

They would find Hisoka and defeat that demon, no matter what.

Because that's what family does.

OO

Hisoka sat in his cellar, staring out the barred window. Slowly he stood, small frame wavering, balancing himself out after a few moments. Stepping over, he winced, looking down.

Blood.

He had cut himself on the ground. With a confused gaze he sat back down, lifting up his foot toward his face, staring down at the new wound. Slowly the crimson liquid seeped out, dripping onto his finger tips and the dark cement floor.

Drip.

Blinking, Hisoka stared back at the floor, watching the tiny puddle grow larger. He had never really been wounded by the floor, his feet long since used to the harsh ground, the skin hardening itself for protection. It was the first time in a long time he had seen his feet bleed, even a little bit.

Drip.

He began to sniffle, feeling the pain begin to ebb into his leg. It wasn't that it hurt that much, but he wanted someone to realize he was hurt, and wanted the slight attention that he would receive. But Epitaph was gone. He said he was busy for the moment, that someone was there and he had to take care of it, and left, leaving him alone in the small room. Hisoka knew he would be back, he always was, but the feeling of loneliness was creeping in, and for some reason he just wanted to cry.

Drip.

Cry he did. Taking in deep breaths he began to sob for no true reason, yelling out cries of depression. His shoulders shook, his body began to shake, and he could feel himself losing breath. Suddenly he stopped, listening.

No echo.

Whenever he cried, the small room would echo around him, taking his voice and bringing it back into his ears, making him realize he was all alone, and yet, this time, nothing. Crying out again he listened. Still, silence. Standing, Hisoka began to look around, stepping up the steep stairs, reaching the cellar door.

"Epitaph? Are you out there? Please answer!"

Reaching the doorknob Hisoka yanked it open. Beyond the door was an endless space, pure darkness. Taking a breath in, Hisoka put one foot into the emptiness, wiping away his tears.

_'I just want to see Epitaph...'_

As he stepped in the door behind him slammed shut, locking.

In this world, there was no echo's.

O_O_

_

* * *

**Chris**: Yes, this one is rather short. My computer still has bugs and viruses inside of it, so unfortunately even getting this word document to work was a pain. In any case I figured I might as well get something out, heh. Thank you again for reading my friends! Leave nice reviews! Or bad ones… whichever you prefer!_

_See you Next Time!_


	13. Flesh

_**Chris**: oHuddles away in fearo Sorry it took me so long. Heh. I actually forgot to write for the longest time. Sorry all! Oh boy…_

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

Epitaph raced through the castle, running with a speed no human could compare with. Darting down the halls he stopped, mere inches away from the door. Slamming it open, he raced into the dark forest, sniffing out the intruders.

OO

"I just want to rest." Wakaba sighed, leaning up against Terazuma.

The man patted her shoulder, pulling her closer as they walked. "Don't worry, soon. We'll be able to go back real soon."

"I hope so."

They were all becoming fatigued from the long trail. The forest seemed never ending, circling back and forth, left and right, and always seemed to end them at the same point. It was as if it had trapped them in a cycle, refusing to let them go. By the time they had decided to sit again it had become dark, or darker then it had been previously.

Curling up beside Terazuma Wakaba sighed, relaxing. He did nothing to stop her, laying his head upon hers, closing his eyes.

Leaning back Watari plopped down on the ground against a dark tree, feeling the rough surface graze his clothes and back. In any other circumstance he would have hated the feeling, but the sudden need to drown in his own slumber warded off any other feeling in his body. It was almost as if he was falling from the face of the world…

Upon opening his eyes he realized he was falling, backward into the tree. As if it wasn't even there, as if it didn't exist, he fell, feeling nothing but air. Opening his mouth Watari tried to cry out, reaching his hand up into the darkness, attempting to grab onto someone, something.

He failed.

With a silent cry he was sucked away into the ground, the darkness closing behind him.

OO

Tatsumi stirred, opening his eyes. Stretching his arms high above the air he yawned, realizing he must have dozed off. Glancing around, he noticed the others too had fallen into a light sleep, ignoring the creatures of the forest. For now, it seemed they were safe.

"Thank the luck for that."

Wait, he couldn't see any blond. Standing, he silently made his way around the group, looking this way and that, searching around the small area. Behind tree's, under bushed, anywhere the younger man might have wandered off to. In no way would he had left the group, knowing all too well the dangers of the forest. So where in the worlds could he be.

"Watari!" He finally called, ignoring the groans of the others. "Watari!"

His voice echoed into the night, and yet silence was all that replied. Hands falling to his sides Tatsumi stumbled back a few steps, closing his eyes.

They had lost another.

OO

Something was in his home.

His home.

With a growl Epitaph glanced behind him toward the castle, his mind contemplating what to do next. If he head toward the intruders in the forest he could get rid of them all quickly, but one had found a way into his own home.

Oh well. The others would find him.

OO

Watari coughed, sitting up, a fit of pain filling his chest. It had been as if all the air was pulled from his body by an invisible force. Leaning back he attempted to regain his breath, gasping in large gulps of air.

_'Where am I?'_

He looked to be in a large hallway of sorts, dark gray in color with no windows, paintings, nothing that he would have expected. Just a long hallway of nothing that lead to a black abyss of, well, most probably nothing. And yet, even without a source of light, as the ceiling was blank too, he could see perfectly well, as if there was a light surrounding him.

Brushing off his coat, which was now covered in dirt and grass, he stood, regaining his composure. Even though he looked to be alone in the long empty corridor he refused to take the chance, eyes and ears open to any sudden sounds. One foot hitting the floor, he began to walk, listening to the echo's as they rang around him, becoming a rhythm of sorts.

First thing first, he had to find a way out. He could pretty much figure he was inside the castle, though how he got in was still a mystery. As much as he wanted to search for Hisoka, he had to find an escape route.

From behind him the shadows moved, forming, morphing, just as their master. Slowly they stood, five, ten, fifteen of them, watching, growing. With a low growl they reared their ugly fangs, exposed their claws.

They pounced.

OO

The dark, the black emptiness which tore, broke, ripped through him. It was almost suffocating, drawing around him like a blanket. There was no sound, no feeling. And yet he could see into the darkness, taking step by step, crying, sobbing.

Why wouldn't he could, why wouldn't he help him?

And then the pain started to weave it's way in, curling around him, nipping at his white skin, digging it's claws into his flesh. Memories, thoughts, ravaged his mind, and he watched, eyes widening, mouth opening to scream.

And yet no sound emerged.

A shadow formed before him, standing, a silhouette of darkness, it's hand reaching out. Desperate, crying, Hisoka reached out to the savior, clasping the hand.

It smiled, and began to form.

The cold hand clamped down on his wrist, the figure grinning its toothy grin. The flesh, cold, wet, slimy, was slowly tearing off in his grip, falling upon his own clean, white skin. It was a grey of color, slightly purplish and green. The smell, which slammed into him like a brick, made him want to gag.

And the face.

It was as if it was melting, the flesh slowly peeling off, revealing bone and muscle, ripped tissue as if slowly being eaten away by something. One eye was missing, the older staring dully down at him, long since faded. Half its cheek was gone, exposing old teeth and gums, showing off its evil smile. Insects, from beetles to maggots, crawled in and out of the tissue, causing the rotting flesh to look as if it was moving.

The face of Hisoka himself.

Slowly the flesh began to melt away onto the child's arm, covering half of him within seconds. He tried to scream, to get away, but before he could utter a word the slim made its way into his mouth, his nose, covering his eyes.

He was once again lost in the darkness.

The darkness of his own reality.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: DEAR GODS that took me long enough to write. I swear, I sat in my room for days, writing each sentence day by day. Finally though I got my butt into gear, woot! I hope you enjoyed. Heh._


	14. Scream

_**Chris**: Very few reviews for the last chapter, sad sad, emo emo. Was it because of the ending, or did everyone forget about me because of my lack of updating. XDD Well, in any case, I got a lot of e-mails saying the ending was scary from the last chapter. Really? I love to do those sorts of things. I think it's pretty cool. Ok, well, continuing!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The walk, the never ending walk. Every step they took, every inch they made, only seemed to make the trip longer. It was as if they were walking in circles, unknowingly falling into some trap that they could never escape from. Their footsteps began sounding like beats, ringing, ringing in their ears. An endless continuation of sound.

Once they had awoken to find that Watari had disappeared, they instantly began moving again, holing onto one another for support just in case. Their hands had intertwined, tightening their grip every time one fell, paranoid of the events that would come after. It was almost frustrating, and the stress took a toll on them quickly.

The sleep the night before had done little good for any of them. Although they had fallen into a slumber, it was as if they had not slept a wink, and their eyes would often betray them as they stepped. The sound of their feet was almost soothing, a calm thumping, and before long they would fall victim to its rhythm and begin to nod off, only to find another member tugging at their lifeless body to move. Each one became more and more irritable, and could handle little at one time.

"Please, stop holding so tight!"

"Don't pull!"

"Quit pushing!"

Tatsumi seemed to be the most stressed, walking in the lead, talking his steps long and loud. His movements were rushed, and often caused him to stumble. Ever since he had awoken, only to see the individual who was once beside him gone, his partner, he had begun to quicken his actions. Although he didn't want to admit it, the demon was powerful, and he was worried as to what would become of his friend if he were in it's clutches.

"Tatsumi." Tsuzuki whined, right behind him, tugging on his vest. "May we slow down slightly, our feet are hurting and we want to rest for a moment."

"No, we must continue."

"It's not like we're getting any further."

Stopping, Tatsumi turned, eyeing Terazuma, who sat down on a stump and crossed his arms, looking away. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it up and breathed in the calming scent.

"What did you say?"

Turning to him, the man scoffed. "We're not getting anywhere, don't you see. It's a maze, every time we take a step forward; we only go two steps back. There must be some sort of barrier."

Nodding in agreement, Tatsumi turned toward his ex-partner. "Can you break that, Tsuzuki?"

Standing straight, Tsuzuki brought out his fuda's, chanting the well known words. As if by some magical force they all watched the flames ascend, coming forth from beneath him, the giant bird coming into view. The creature cried, screaming its call of fury and life, instantly shooting forth as if knowing exactly what its summoner wished of it to do.

An explosion, a wave of it, and dust.

OO

Epitaph stopped, sniffing the air. Standing on his two back legs, arching his back, he faced the darkened sky, closing his eyes and taking in the scent.

Yes, it was there.

With a grin he sat back, leaning against a tree for support. For now, he needed not to interfere with the individuals who were attempting to break in. Although they had found out his original means of defense, they were about to come face to face with another foe.

All he had to do now was watch.

OO

From within the earth, a deep growl. His eyes snapped open, and a sudden burst of pain forced his body to lurch upward, his mouth opening for a silent scream. And yet when he sat upward he could feel something stopping him, some force keeping him down, laying in an inconvenient position.

Another shot of pain. It was like he could feel his skin tearing apart, feel the small creatures which moved within him, clawing and biting. And the sounds, the sounds of scurrying, sounds of creaking.

With another scream he reached pained hands upward, grasping onto what was keeping him down, clawing, biting, screaming.

And he continued to claw.

He continued to scream.

A crack.

He was free.

OO

Watari gasped as he felt another tear into his arm, his body moving just in time to avoid his whole limb being taken off. Rolling away, he dived behind a local pillar, gasping for breath.

_'They just keep coming.'_

Moments ago he had been ambushed by some unknown shadow creatures. Ten, fifteen, god only knows how many came at him at once. All he could do was roll away in an attempt to escape their bites and claws. And yet, even after he destroyed one, it just came back, melting into the shadows and reforming itself. It was almost like they were invincible.

_'I have no time for this.'_

With all his strength he poured himself into the floor, feeling his being move within the concrete itself. His fingers, which seemed to touch all a round him, moved, grasping the pillars in which he was using to shield himself, the lights which stayed dark, the small pebbles which lined the walls.

And they moved, dancing by his will, crashing into the enemies which came at him one by one.

And yet one escaped.

OO

"Tsuzuki, where are we?"

Where was there was woods, a long mass of fields which seemed to go on forever. And yet, it was no ordinary field of grass and flowers. The ground was caked with red soil, little plant life what so ever. It was plain, just a plain field with emptiness.

Except toward the center.

Their lay a small piece of concrete, standing up right, white in color.

A tombstone.

Suddenly they heard a scream, a spine chilling cry from no where. After a few moments it came again, and something cracking, snapping within the ground.

Before their eyes the ground began to move, twitch below the tombstone, and suddenly it toppled backwards.

A hand clawed its way out.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Woot! Too much suspense? I love doing that. ' Hope you enjoyed! And although I was sad about the lack of reviews, a lot of people read the last chapter, so thank you all!!! Well, read and review, and I hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Pain

_**Chris**: Hello all! What's up? Well, got into two new anime's recently, and been spending all my time with them. Tsubasa and xxxHolic. I do enjoy them, and so, completely forgot about this fanfiction. Heh. But I remembered, in due time. So enjoy! Wow… most of you probably forgot all about me. ' Oh, and did anyone else notice I screwed up on the chapters? Heh, I numbered them incorrectly, technically this is chapter 14. Opps… we'll ignore that shall we!_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Before their eyes the ground began to move, twitch below the tombstone, and suddenly it toppled backwards.

A hand clawed its way out.

The thing emerged, slowly standing before them, hunched over on one side so it seemed to be leaning toward its right. Along with the shadows of the night, it was masked with it's own darkness.

Tsuzuki gasped, taking a step back, eyes gazing over the figure that had swept it's way out of the ground to face them.

Skin rotten, a deep grey in color, mixed with an odd white and some off-greenish tint. In some area's it seemed to glow a deep red, most likely where the body had been resting. The clothes, probably once a beautiful rich suit, dark in color, was torn and ragged, filled with holes where the creatures of the dirt had chewed away mercilessly. In some area's there was no flesh, merely bone and muscle, filled with the deep soil, creating mud within its gaps. He could see though, the bright gaze of bone as it shined off the moonlight. Fingernails, long, broken, bleeding. Body hunched, in no way a human figure should be. Face…

It was the face that got him. Once, a beautiful face, bright in color, flawless. And yet now it was the same murky color, the once side torn out, an eye missing, the other, a blank gaze. It's hair was tussled, a mess, mixed with leaves, dirt, twigs, and other such that caused it to shiver without any movement of the breeze or body.

The body of Hisoka lifted it's head high toward the dark sky, a loud wail of birth coming forth. Twisted fingers, writhing, hung at his sides.

He lurched forward.

OOO

Pain. So much pain. Every piece of it cried out, raging with soft pricks, like a needle, into every nerve. He could feel it.

And yet, there they stood, fine, perfectly fine, staring at him. They felt no pain, as their bodies were unlike his. His, that rot with every touch.

He could feel himself rotting.

It was as if there was a small voice in the back of his, a small calling. It pushed him forward, whispering within his dead ears.

To ease the pain, kill the ones who lack.

Logic wasn't his companion at the moment, merely this cold voice, which seemed to be his only salvation. With no argument, not even a blink, the body stood a weak step forward and brought it's head up, crying, howling it's pain into the night, and dove for the bodies which stood before him.

OOO

If only he had been less careless.

Although, to think such thoughts now seemed to be a waste. There was nothing he could do about it now, as the creatures slowly stepped, their dark grasp clinging to his arm as they dragged him forward.

The blow had been a strong one, knocking Watari into a sense of bewilderment before they had lunged, grabbing him into their embrace. Moments later he had finally come to his senses, although now it seemed to be too late.

They walked onward, allowing him to look around himself at the cold walls before him. There truly wasn't much to look at; it all seemed to be the same to him. Wall, painting of some man, most probably dead, another wall, dirt, wall, painting, a bug, hallway, Hisoka, wall…

Wait…

Eyes wide, Watari took a second glance, spying the young man down a long hallway. He was walking; body bent forward, head down, as if in a trace. And yet it was he alright.

"Bon!" The older man yelled, trying to pry himself away from the dark hands which held him. "Bon, it's me, look over here!"

As if the teenager was unable to hear him he continued his slow pace down the hallway, his destination remaining forward. Both hands were wrapped around his body, shaking violently, and it was as if he was whispering unknown words to himself. Words Watari could not hear.

"Bon!"

Just before the teenager was out of vision Watari watched him take another step, as if about to walk into the wall before him. Bracing himself to watch the boy slam into the concrete, he stared. And yet, such an event never occurred.

Before him the boy walked, stepping through the wall, body bent, shaking, and disappeared within the shadows.

Watari could only blink away astonishment and a small whistle.

OOO

Tsuzuki dove again, attempting to flee away from the creature which lunged at them, it's intent to kill all too real. Every time it swiped at him with those long, torn nails he could smell it, smell the body as it rotted away, hear the bones cracking, rubbing against one another. It was enough to want to make one vomit.

And yet, it was his body, the body that once held the soul of his partner. He could still see the marks the child had at one point; see the bruises the body held even after death. The young shape, too young for death, too early.

Hisoka cried out again, attempting to claw into Tatsumi from the back, but the man slid away just in time. Although dead, it was fast, and filled with a fury that none of them could actually comprehend.

Jumping, Tsuzuki grabbed a hold of the bodies arm, trying to yank it away from its course toward the group. His hands dug deep into the wet clothing, feeling the skin underneath move like liquid, sliding away from his grip. With one swift pull he yanked…

And the arm tore, ripping, bone and flesh scattering around Tsuzuki, landing with small thuds and squishes onto the hard ground. The creature howled, although from pain or not, he was unsure. All he could do was stare at the arm in which he held in his grass, the limp limb.

The hand turned, opening it's fingers widely and clamped down upon his throat.

OOO

From inside the building, in his own darkness, Hisoka walked, unsure of everything at the moment, eyes blank, empty.

And then pain. His arm, his shoulder, burst into a furious pain which would cripple any man.

And yet he walked, through the walls, through the halls, empty.

OOO

* * *

_**Chris**: Short? I meant to add more, but can't think right now. Downloading anime, tired, watching a movie. Yes, what fun._


	16. Blank

_**Chris**: Huddles away from fans I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't been on fanfiction,net in so long, I completely forgot I was even writing anything. Please, don't hurt Chrisy!_

_And did anyone notice. I updated last time, and it didn't register for over a week… OO Evil site…

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

Watari leaned back, his head hitting the concrete wall behind him. From somewhere in the distance he could hear water dripping, over and over again, and if he wasn't thinking and yelling at himself in his mind, he might have just lost it thanks to the noise. It was like a bomb going off every three seconds, and it was slowly making him want to rip himself from the chains that currently held him in place.

Why hasn't Hisoka heard his call, he was close enough so then he could have easily seen the engineer. So why hadn't he stopped? And the fact that he stepped through the wall worried him enough as it was. Perhaps he was on a different level of existence? It wouldn't surprise him if so.

But if that were the case…

A grin spreading across the blondes face he relaxed back, closing his eyes. With a sigh he opened his palms…

…And he fell through the brick behind himself.

OO

Tsuzuki coughed, hands fumbling around the boney fingertips, which clawed at his throat, attempting to rip it open altogether. Teeth gritting, he forced his nails under the attackers, free hand grabbing at the base of the elbow where it had ripped from Hisoka's body, and pulled. The arm was unable to keep its hold and was forced off, twitching and moving in Tsuzuki's firm grasp. With a disgusted look Tsuzuki tossed the thing away, watching it squirm it's way beneath the ground and disappear.

"It's Hisoka!" Wakaba cried. "What are we going to do, is it really him?"

Tsuzuki remained silent, glaring toward the creature. Hisoka bent forward, small body twisting before their eyes in ways no living creature would, and he gave out another howl. His remaining arm remained limply at his side, dangling as if only being held by a thin thread.

Taking a step beside him Tatsumi kept his eyes on Hisoka. "This is only a body, I'm sure of it. We should be able to tear through it easily."

"But will it harm the real Hisoka. What if they're connected in some way…"

Everyone turned to glance at Terazuma, who stood before them, back facing their gazes. He glared at the body, the thing that represented Hisoka, as it snarled and hissed. Fists clenched at his sides, teeth bared, Terazuma turned his attention to the ground.

"We aren't certain what this creature is, and we can't make any definite action until we figure it out. We must subdue it somehow."

With a silent agreement they all dived back, watching the creature jump, land where they had once been standing. It glared up at them through empty eyes, filled with hatred and blood lust. Flexing its bony fingers it turned, diving toward Wakaba, letting out a high pitch shriek.

Without a second though Tatsumi rolled on his side, feet landing behind him. Instantly he brought up his hands, raising them high above his head. With a flick of his wrist he watched the shadows begin to melt before him, pouring into one single mass. Twitching his wrist again he pointed toward the body. Around him the shadows danced before pouring over him, grabbing, pulling the body which screamed it's wrath. The shadows wrapped themselves around his form and pulled tight, enclosing him within a black cage where even his cried were muffled.

"Is he ok?" Tsuzuki asked, stepping toward the mass.

Tatsumi waved his hand, relaxing slightly. "Don't get too close, I'm not sure how powerful it is yet. Hopefully that will subdue it until we can understand how to stop it, or even what it is exactly."

Everyone nodded in agreement, continuing down their way, the shadows dragging the corpse along behind them.

OO

Hisoka walked, face blank, eyes unfocused. His hand curled around his shoulder where he could feel himself hurting, feel the hot searing pain that seemed to come with no wound attached. And yet although he knew it hurt, it didn't seem to be all too painful.

Weird how that happens sometimes.

It was so dark, so empty. Yet he continued to walk, unsure of where he was heading, only sure that perhaps, just maybe, there would be an end.

He was looking for someone, wasn't he?

But he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember much anyways, everything seemed to be a blank. Everything except the darkness and the throbbing ache which threatened to take over his thoughts. So then why, why did he continue down a path which seemed endless, only to find the thing which he couldn't even remember?

Odd, how the mind seems to work sometimes.

His hand reached out, his free palm, toward the darkness. His body was working automatically, his mind not quite attached. Flexing his muscle, his hand opened and shut, over and over again.

And tears flowed from his eyes, down the side of his cheeks.

Why, why wouldn't he come?

Why wouldn't his savior come and save him again?

OO

Watari sighed, rubbing his sore head where he hand fallen on the hard concrete. Glancing up, he grinned, seeing the stone wall which lay in front of him.

So it had worked.

Standing, he brushed away the small bits of dirt which threatened to stain his wonderful white coat, although it was a little late for that. Giving a small stretch he began down the long corridor, mind attempting to reach out to anything that might be real in this universe which was made from the mind.

The mind of a child.

That was all it was. A castle of memories, of visions which were burned into one, complete essence. The building was the complete work of a boy who had been caged in his own world, an escape to something more free.

So, in theory, being that he, Watari, was a living (if not slightly dead) individual, who was as real as the day and his experiments as perfect, then he should be able to travel through this world of imagination easily.

Perhaps the experiments metaphor wasn't too thought up well.

Reaching a hand out he placed it on the stone wall, closing his eyes, trying to reach toward anything that might be Hisoka. Even if he could just touch his mind…

And something clicked. With a grin he pushed further, fingers prodding the new feeling of true thought.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Yep… took forever. OO I'm actually writing this in class. XD Teachers' looking at me funny. So yeah, heh…R&R!_


End file.
